A Separate Life
by Janelight
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has a life completely separated from her life at Hogwarts: a life almost no one from her world knows about. This is the story of how that life came to be and what happens when her two worlds begin to collide... "So, Minerva," Tonks's voice seemed to re-echo throughout the room, "Who was that handsome man I saw you snogging at Kew Gardens last week?"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters. And I'm not making any money on it.

I love Maggie Smith. She's a fabulous actress, and she did a fabulous job portraying Minerva McGonagall in the HP films; however, the description of McGonagall in the books doesn't really fit her. So, in this story, I'm picturing MM as she is described in the books. A tall, slender, woman with a stern expression, black hair, and green eyes.

Also, because witches and wizards have a much longer life-expectancy than muggles, I'm using this formula (which I've seen in a few other fanfics) to calculate age for those with magic: A witch or wizard achieves physical maturity at the age of 17 and then ages at ½ the rate of a muggle. So, as MM was born in Oct. of 1935, when this story begins she is 53 years old, but would appear to be in her mid-30s. (53 – 17 = 36 /2 = 18 + 17 = 35)

**CHAPTER 1**

_(Summer 1989)_

Minerva slowly opened her eyes and shut them again quickly. Her head ached, her body ached, even her fur ached; however, the aches in the rest of her body paled in comparison to the sharp, throbbing pain in her rear, right leg. She looked over her shoulder, and her leg was encased in a cast.

_My leg must be broken, _she thought to herself. _I can't transform back._

One of the perils of being an animagus was that if one was badly injured while in one's animagus form, the body had to heal before transforming back. Minor cuts and bruises wouldn't prevent a return to one's human form, but a broken bone certainly would.

_If I could get Poppy to heal my leg, then I could transform back._ Minerva briefly thought. Then she remembered. _Shit! _Poppy Pomfrey, her friend and mediwitch who well knew that Minerva was an amimagus and was well acquainted with her tabby cat form, was thousands of miles away…in a completely different country…on a completely different continent, in fact. Because Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and all-round brilliant witch, was spending her summer holiday on the east coast of the bloody United States of America.

_Damn!_ She mentally cursed her luck. _Okay, _she told herself, _don't panic. There is no need to panic. First, assess your surroundings. _

The room was dimly lit and not large. She was lying on the floor, curled up on a soft flannel blanket. Shelves with books and knickknacks lined the walls. There was a leather couch, an armchair, a desk, a fireplace, and a muggle television set.

Her sensitive cat nose assessed the room as well. _Smells a bit like Albus' study_. She would have been reassured by this thought if she'd ever seen this room before, but she hadn't.

_Where am I?_

She heard a toilet flush nearby and the sounds of someone washing their hands. Then a door opened, footsteps approached, and a man entered the room.

"You're awake!" a soft baritone voice said.

Minerva tensed, eyes wide, pupils dilated, fur standing on end.

"Shhhhh…shhhhh…I won't hurt you, kitty." A man of medium build, who looked to be in his early 40s slowly approached her, knelt down, and offered her his hand to smell.

Minerva didn't move.

"Poor kitty." The man sighed. "You're probably totally freaked out."

_That's the understatement of the year,_ Minerva grumbled to herself.

A loud peal suddenly rang through the room. Minerva tried to spring to her feet, but the agonizing pain in her leg prevented her.

"It's okay, kitty! It's okay! It's just the phone!" the man quickly sprang to his feet and picked up the telephone receiver on the desk.

"Hello?

"Jimmy! How's it going, man?

Minerva listened to the one-sided conversation with curiosity. _Who is this man? _She wondered as she watched him settle himself at the desk.

"Great! I'm doing great! Well…I've got a cat!"

Minerva laid back her ears at this. _You what?_

"Yeah," the man continued into the phone, "That really bad storm the night before last?"

_Oh! _Minerva suddenly remembered. _There was a storm. It came up so fast!_

"The next morning, I was picking up all of the downed branches in my yard, and I found this little, gray tabby cat next to one of the branches. She must've been on the branch when it fell."

Minerva remembered. She'd been trying to scramble down from the tree while its branches thrashed in the wind. _Like the bloody whomping willow. _There'd been a loud crack, a falling sensation, and then darkness.

"It freaked me out! I thought she was dead at first, but then I could see her breathing, so I scooped her up and took her to a veterinary hospital. One of her rear legs is broken, but it's not a bad break, so they said it should heal in about 4 – 6 weeks."

_A month?! _Minerva started panicking now. _I can't spend a month living with a strange man!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_(Summer 1995)_

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny and Fred and George Weasley had been waiting outside of the kitchen door at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where various members of the Order of the Phoenix had been meeting for the past two hours.

"I'm starving!" Ron grumbled, "When are they going to be done?"

"I just wish I knew what they were talking about!" Harry groaned. The relief he'd felt after being exonerated at his trial had quickly turned to boredom and frustration at not knowing what exactly the members of the Order of the Phoenix were doing to prevent Voldemort from gaining more power.

Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth to comment, the door opened, and members of the order began to file out, talking amongst themselves as they headed towards and out the front door.

The teenagers all began craning their heads and straining their ears, hoping the adults would drop new or important details. This time they were in luck. As sometimes happens when a group of people are carrying on several conversations at once, there was a simultaneous lull in all of the conversations, so the words coming from the only person who had not stopped speaking were unexpectedly loud.

"So, Minerva," a pink-haired Nymphadora Tonks's voice seemed to re-echo throughout the room, "Who was that handsome man I saw you snogging at Kew Gardens last weekend?"

A collective gasp came from everyone within earshot. The normally graceful Professor McGonagall whipped her head around so fast that she stumbled over her own feet and narrowly avoided smashing Ginny into the wall.

"I beg your pardon, Nymphadora?" Professor McGonagall gasped as she righted herself.

Tonks's face was as red as a tomato, and not from her metamorphagus skills. She hadn't meant to ask the question so loudly. She had taken her grandmother, an elderly muggle woman who loved gardening, to Kew Gardens for her birthday. They'd been sitting on a bench in the meditation garden, when an attractive middle-aged couple had strolled past. Tonks had glanced at the woman's face and done a quick double-take. _Is that…McGonagall?! Minerva McGonagall dressed in tight muggle blue jeans, a flowing, scoop-necked blouse, and leather sandals? McGonagall with her black hair flowing down over her shoulders and back?! _

The man had quietly commented to the woman, who'd thrown back her head and laughed. Then he'd put his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss, which the woman had returned enthusiastically.

Tonks was utterly flabbergasted. Embarrassment warred with fascination as she watched the kiss deepen, the woman reaching her arms up around the man's neck, and the man pushing one hand down into the back pocket of the woman's jeans.

"Isn't it lovely to see a happy couple so in love?" Tonks' grandma had whispered, "But it's rude to stare, Dora."

Tonks, realizing that she had been openly gaping at the amorous couple, snapped her eyes away and watched out of the corner of her eye as the couple strolled away hand-in-hand. She felt flushed and confused. It had been McGonagall—but in a way Tonks had never seen or imagined her before. Professor McGonagall was always elegantly clothed in black or emerald green robes and high laced boots, and her hair was always up in a tight bun beneath her pointy hat.

_Good thing too! _Tonks snorted to herself. _She'd have to fight them off with a broomstick! _She could only imagine what effect Minerva's form-fitting muggle clothing and long, sleek hair would have upon the hormone-driven student body at Hogwarts.

_And who was that man?_

Tonks's brain suddenly snapped back to her present predicament. An awkward silence filled the room, and every eye was flashing back and forth between Tonk's flaming face and McGonagall's steely glare.

"I…uh…" Tonks struggled, "...sawyoukissingamanatKewGardenslastweekendandwonderedwhohewas." She gasped out in one quick breath.

Every face turned to McGonagall, indignation written upon her every feature as she drew herself to her full height and pinched her lips so thinly that they almost disappeared.

"I didn't mean to ask you so loudly!" Tonks quickly defended, feeling her life to be in peril. "It's just that everyone suddenly stopped talking right when I said it!"

McGonagall continued to glare, while the rest of the room continued to stare. The silence stretched from awkward to tense to downright painful; but still no one spoke.

Finally, with a sigh of resignation, McGonagall replied. "Well, if you must know, Nymphadora, the man you saw me…kissing…" Ron let out an uncomfortable squeak at the word, and McGonagall shot him a glare before she continued, "…is my husband."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_(Summer 1989)_

It had been the longest, most embarrassing, and most revealing two weeks of Minerva McGonagall's life.

It had all started over six months earlier, with the McGonagall family reunion over the Christmas holidays. Minerva's mother was a witch, but her father was a muggle. He knew about magic, but no one else on his side of the family did. Minerva and her two brothers were used to blending in with their muggle side of the family. After all, they'd been raised in a muggle village; their father was a Presbyterian minister. They'd grown up never using magic in their home—only embracing who they really were when they were away at school.

Minerva's favorite cousin, on her father's side of the family, had married an American man and settled on a small island off the east coast of the United States. Lizzy had spent most of her time at the reunion trying to convince Minerva to spend her summer holidays at her home. "You'll love the island, Minerva! It's so peaceful! Cars aren't even allowed! Everyone walks, bicycles, or uses golf carts to get around. And I'd love for you to get to know my family better!"

Minerva had dithered, but had finally been persuaded to go by her boss and dear friend, Albus Dumbledore. "Go!" He'd said. "You could do with a proper vacation!" And he'd finally convinced her.

All had been going just fine. True to her cousin's word, she had fallen in love with the peaceful island, with its eccentric old lighthouse, stately trees, sandy beaches, and weathered homes. And her cousin's husband and their two young children were warm and welcoming. A little too welcoming, in fact. She found the exuberance and endless energy of the seven-year-old boy and four-year-old girl to be fun in small doses, but exhausting over several hours, especially because they were muggles and she wasn't allowed to use magic in front of them.

Minerva had been tired from "playing at the beach" (_Preventing them from drowning themselves, more like!_) with the children all day, while Lizzy and her husband, Will, had taken the opportunity to go shopping on the mainland. After Lizzy and Will had returned and the children were in bed, Minerva had been seeking a few solitary moments to center herself. She'd quietly left the house, transformed into her cat animagus form, and climbed the tall sycamore tree in the neighboring yard.

Then the storm had swept in with a suddenness and fury that she had been unprepared for. Her resulting broken leg and inability to transform back to her human form had left her totally and completely dependent upon a complete stranger.

Lizzy had been understandably alarmed when Minerva hadn't returned to the house. After the storm, they'd had search and rescue looking for her for days. Lizzy had phoned Minerva's parents in a complete panic, and Minerva's mother had owled Albus Dumbledore, imploring him to help find her daughter.

Dumbledore had presented himself at Lizzy and Will's house as "a friend of Minerva's, who is also quite good at tracking down persons and things that have been lost." They were willing to try any avenue at this point.

Minerva had spied Dumbledore from Daniel's front porch swing and let out a resonating yowl that had Daniel wondering if she'd caught her tail between the rails of the swing. Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes had taken in the gray tabby, the bandaged leg, and the handsome man. He'd nodded and his eyes had twinkled knowingly at Minerva.

That evening, while Daniel was preparing dinner, Dumbledore had scooped Minerva off the porch swing, healed her leg, and watched her transform back into her relieved (but curiously flustered) human form.

He'd presented her to Lizzy, Will, and the kids with a far-fetched story about a head injury and temporary amnesia, and they'd welcomed her back with so much relief that it quite outweighed any skepticism they might have felt.

_And now what?_ She wondered.

She had lived with this man, whose name was Daniel Jamison (she'd discovered from looking at his mail), for two weeks.

He had petted and pampered her. _Damn that irresistible purring reflex!_

He had carried her from room-to-room and up and down stairs. _Stupid broken hind leg!_

He had placed her carefully at the foot of his bed every night. _Why did he insist upon changing his clothes in front of "his cat;" did the man have no shame?_

He had fed her—after discovering that she resolutely refused even to sniff the cat food he'd purchased for her—from his own plate: tuna and chicken and ham and bacon and cheese and milk and cream and ice cream. _I shall have to go on a diet!_

He had read aloud to her. _I must obtain a copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ for myself, because I need to know how that ends up!_

He had snuggled her next to him on the couch to watch TV together. _I like "Star Trek." Those muggles may be on to something with TV. I may turn into a couch potato _(a phrase she'd heard him use) _over the summer._

He had taken her out on the porch swing during sunset to watch the ocean waves and sea birds together.

And she had watched him. She'd watched him prepare meals and work (he was an architect). She'd watched him eat and sleep and read. She'd watched him puttering around in his yard and filling his bird feeders and bird baths. She'd watched him chat with his neighbors and be kind to their children.

And she had listened to him. She'd listened to him talking with clients and family and friends on the phone. She'd listened to him talking to himself and making fun of himself. She'd listened to him singing in the shower and in the kitchen.

And she had fallen. As surely as she'd accidentally fallen from the tree when the branch had broken beneath her, she had accidentally fallen in love with Daniel Jamison. An American man with kindly smiling hazel eyes, a fine baritone singing voice, and a ready sense-of-humor.

And he was a muggle. _Dammit!_

AN: This is my first fanfiction, and reviews would be very encouraging. Please. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much to those of you who've reviewed! Reviews are so encouraging! This is a short chapter, but I've got several written, so I'll be posting a new one every day for a while. :)

**CHAPTER 4**

_(Summer 1995)_

"Tonks, dear, what were you thinking?" Molly Weasley asked, after McGonagall had sworn them all to secrecy and stormed out of the house.

"I didn't think there was any harm in asking her." Tonks said, rather shamefaced. "I mean, she was snogging a man in public (sort-of), in broad daylight! And trust me: if any of you had seen that kiss, you'd have been wondering too!"

"Nope!" Ron said, finally finding his voice. "Not me!"

"We want to know!" Fred and George simultaneously encouraged.

"There was definitely tongue." Tonks said sotto voice.

"Ugh!" Ron grimaced.

"And he had his hand down the back pocket of her jeans." Tonks was starting to enjoy herself.

"WHAT?!" Ron's face was almost as red as Tonk's had been earlier.

Harry was trying, unsuccessfully, not to picture it.

"I think it's sweet!" Ginny chimed in.

"Me too!" Hermione sighed.

"Well, so do I, when it comes down to it." Molly admitted. "But, you're lucky most of the order members had left before you outed Minerva's secret, Tonks."

"Molly, you really didn't know?" Tonks asked.

"No, I didn't!" she replied.

"I thought McGonagall was a widow." Sirius Black stated.

"She was." Remis Lupin answered. "Her husband died in the mid-80s, if I remember right. They'd only been married for a few years. No kids."

"Well, she must've remarried!" Tonks chimed in again, with a sly look at Ron "Because the man I saw making McGonagall moan was very much alive!"

"For the love of Merlin! Please stop!" Ron begged with watering eyes. after he'd snorted a huge swig of butterbeer out his nose.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_(Summer 1989)_

"Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt." Minerva stiffened when she heard the familiar voice. "We haven't actually met. I'm Daniel Jamison. I live next door."

Minerva brushed the dirt off her knees as she stood and removed one of her gardening gloves to shake hands with the man.

"Minerva McGonagall." She replied.

"You must be the cousin Lizzy was telling me about." He smiled. "You both have that great Scottish accent. I love it."

Minerva couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"I was glad to hear that you'd made it back safely. Lizzy and Will were really worried when you were missing. We were all out looking for you." He said.

_I remember._ She thought, but said, "Thank you. That was very kind of you."

"No worries!" He smiled again. "We're all just glad you're back safe."

_He has such a nice smile._ She thought to herself, then cleared her throat and looked away when she realized she'd been gazing at his face.

"Anyway, I wanted to introduce myself," he said, growing more serious, "But I also wanted to ask if you'd seen a little gray tabby cat around anywhere? My cat went missing yesterday, and I'm really worried about her. She has a broken hind leg, and it's in a cast, and she can't really get around very well by herself."

_Tell me about it! _She thought. _This is not the time to think about the indignity of the litter box, Minerva! _She scolded herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't say that I have." She replied, faltering a bit at the sadness in his face.

"Oh, well, please let me know if you do see her. I've gotten so used to having her around. She's my little companion, and I'd hate for anything bad to happen to her." He sighed.

She didn't know what to say. She felt terrible that, because of her, this kind man was missing a beloved pet whom he would never see again.

"Her name is Emerald—well, really I call her Emmie—because of the color of her eyes." He said as she looked at him from under the brim of her large straw sunhat. "Actually," he continued, "your eyes are exactly the same shade as hers… as Emmie's…Emerald…"

Simultaneously, they realized they'd been gazing into one another's eyes. He took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Well, that will make her name easier for me to remember, I suppose." She offered lamely.

But he chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so."

Feeling stupid, she decided to put an end to the conversation, "Well, it was lovely to meet you, Mr. Jamison."

"Please, call me Daniel. We're not so formal here in the states." He smiled. She loved the way his hazel eyes crinkled.

"Then you'd best call me Minerva." She answered and offered her hand again. He squeezed it warmly in both of his, continued to smile his crinkly smile, turned and walked back to his house.

She watched him go.

_AN: I hope you're enjoying this story! Sorry this chapter is so short, but updating daily does make up for that a bit, doesn't it? _

_Reviews make me write faster! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_(Summer 1995)_

The Weasley family, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks had finished supper in the kitchen at No. 12 Grimmauld Place and were just contemplating dessert when Minerva McGonagall strode into the room, looking rather careworn.

An awkward silence descended upon the room. It was the first time they'd seen her since Tonks's surprising question and McGonagall's astonishing revelation.

Molly recovered first. "Minerva, would you care for some supper or dessert or a cup of tea?" She asked kindly.

"I…" Minerva hesitated. _Well, you knew this might happen someday. May as well face it head-on like a true Griffindor!_ "…would love a cup of tea. Thank you, Molly."

Sirius jumped up and offered her his chair, which she gratefully sank into. "Thank you, Sirius."

She looked around at the faces around her, a mixture of curiosity, expectation, acceptance, and embarrassment (mostly Ron's on the last) and sighed in exasperation. "Is it really so shocking that I should be married?"

"Not at all, Minerva!" Molly soothed.

"You're a beautiful woman!" Sirius interjected.

"I think what we're all wondering, Professor," Hermione respectfully stated, "Is why keep it a secret? And why swear us all to secrecy once we'd found out?"

"For the very simple—and also very complicated—reason that my husband is a muggle, Miss Granger." Minerva gently answered.

Every chin in the room dropped in surprise.

"Oh!" said Hermione, "That makes sense then."

"Why?" interrupted Harry, feeling suddenly angry. He was tired of all the secrecy. "Are you ashamed of him?"

"Harry, no—" Hermione began, but was interrupted by McGonagall's angry tone.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of my husband, Mr. Potter! My own father is a muggle, for Merlin's sake! It is not out of shame, but out of a desire to protect him that we decided to keep our marriage secret from the wizarding world in general." Her voice began to shake with emotion.

"Imagine what You Know Who and his followers would do to the muggle spouse of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, a known member of the Order of the Phoenix, and a close personal friend of Albus Dumbledore!"

An ominous silence descended as they all considered the implications.

"Then why did you marry him?" Harry asked.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him as if her were being very thick, and he suddenly knew what it must be like to be Dudley. "Because, Mr. Potter, I love him, and he loves me."

"Oh…uh, sorry, Professor." Harry mumbled, his anger doused by an acute sense of his own stupidity.

"And it really is imperative that you keep this secret," McGonagall's eyes slowly met every set of eyes in the room. Then she said in her strictest I-will-dock-every-point-you've-ever-earned-and-give-you-detention-for-a-year-voice, "because we have two small children."

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered, but Molly covered for him with a loud "Congratulations!" and everyone else soon began to chime in with happy comments and felicitations.

"How old are they, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Hugh is four, and Anna is two." McGonagall responded with a smile and pulled out a muggle photograph of a family on the beach: a smiling man with crinkled hazel eyes and graying hair, one arm wrapped around a smiling Minerva McGonagall. They were sitting on the sand, each with a child on their lap: a laughing little boy with hazel eyes and sandy curls, and a grinning toddler girl with green eyes and dark pigtails.

"They're so cute!" Hermione gushed.

"And your husband is very handsome!" Tonks pointed out.

"Thank you." McGonagall agreed.

"You look so different, Professor." Harry commented.

"Yes, well, one does not wear teaching robes and boots to the beach, Mr. Potter." McGonagall quipped.

"I've never pictured you in a bathing suit though." Ron said.

Molly gasped. Ginny snorted. Lupin caught Sirius's eye and stifled a laugh. Fred and George did simultaneous face-palms. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry secretly agreed.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall simply said.

_AN: This is chapter six, and I have about twelve chapters already written. I'm planning on posting one per day for the next week or so. I don't know how many there will end up being, but thank you for reading!_

_I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Reviews would be so lovely!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_(Summer 1989)_

_What am I doing?!_ Minerva scolded herself as she nervously waited for Daniel Jamison to answer his door.

She had warred with herself for the past two days over her feelings for Daniel and her desire to see him and spend time with him. She'd argued to herself that things could never work between them. He was a muggle. She couldn't tell him she was a witch—the International Statute of Secrecy was very clear on that point—and she couldn't live her life hiding her magic as her mother had done.

She'd seen the strain that had put on her parents' marriage, and she didn't want that for herself. Nor was she looking for a casual summer fling.

Other than quitting her job and spending the rest of her life as a gray tabby cat called Emmie, Minerva didn't see how she could have a lasting relationship with Daniel Jamison.

And yet, she hadn't been able to keep away. Almost without having decided to do it, she found herself walking across the yard, up the front steps, and knocking on his door.

Then the anxiety had set in. _What am I going to say?!_

Before her normally quick wit had come up with anything, Daniel opened the door and smiled. "Minerva! Hi! What can I do for you?"

_Spend the rest of your life with me?_ Minerva's befuddled brain offered. _No! Idiot!_

"Uhhhh…I…I…I'm sorry, I'm usually quite eloquent." She stammered out.

Daniel laughed, and, realizing what she'd just said, Minerva blushed a fiery red.

"You know, I think I believe that." He said, still chuckling.

"Could I…um… borrow a book?" She attempted a recovery.

"Oh!" He looked surprised. "Uh, sure! Come inside." He stepped back and she stepped inside.

"How did you know I'd have books?" He asked over his shoulder as she followed him into the den.

"I didn't…uh…you…you just seemed the bibliophile type." She stammered again.

"Well, I take that as a compliment." He grinned. "And so do you—seem like the type to love books, I mean."

"Indeed." She smiled.

"What kind of book were you looking for?" He gestured to the shelves.

"Any recommendations?" She asked.

"Well, I've got a lot of books on architecture. I'm an architect." He explained. "But most of them are, honestly, pretty dry if architecture isn't your thing….What do you do when you're not on holiday?" He asked.

"I'm a teacher at a small, private boarding school in Scotland." She replied.

"Oh! What do you teach?" his curiosity was piqued.

Minerva replied with the standard muggle answer to this question. "Science."

"Cool! Physical science? Biological science? Chemistry?" he asked.

Minerva was becoming uncomfortable with the more in-depth questioning. "Biological science." She supplied, then quickly changed the subject.

"So, what books would you recommend to a teacher on her summer holiday?"

"Hmmm…he studied his shelves. Do you enjoy fiction?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She smiled, her eye catching on his copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ and remembering the hours curled up by his side.

He noticed where she was looking and said, "_The Lord of the Rings_ is one of my all-time favorites. Have you read it?"

She cleared her throat, realizing how transparent she was to him, and said, "Well, I started it a while ago, but I've not had the chance to finish it yet."

"Well, by all means, borrow mine!" He pulled it out and handed it to her. "I actually bought it in London. I lived there for about six months, consulting on a job. So this book has the British spelling and punctuation."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I too lived in London, for a few years for work when I was younger. Did you enjoy it?"

"Ah, I love London!" He said enthusiastically. "As far as big cities go, I think London is my favorite! Of course, I've never been to Edinburgh."

"A grievous oversight that will have to be corrected someday." She teased.

"Is that where you're from?" He asked.

"No, I grew up in Caithness, in the Highlands. My father was a Presbyterian minister there." She added. _Why am I telling him this?_

"Oh! Are you very religious, then?" he seemed genuinely interested in her.

"I wouldn't necessarily classify myself or my brothers as particularly religious…though I would say that our father managed to instill a very strong moral code in each of us." She said pensively. "And you?"

"Um, I don't know…I think it's very important to have a personal relationship with God, so some might classify that as being religious." He said with a shrug. "I like to read a lot, to seek truth…I pray and I meditate…so, yes, I suppose I am."

She liked this man. He was honest and open and a deep thinker. She'd closely observed his habits while she'd been "his cat," and she knew that he did, in fact, do the things he was claiming to do.

"Yes." She said, her voice thoughtful, "I like that."

"Well, thank you." He grinned.

"No, thank you! Um…thank you for the loan of your book!" she blushed.

"Any time." He said. "You'll have to report back and let me know how you like it." Then his smile deepened as he added, "You know it's a series. There are two more books after this one—not to mention _The Hobbit_, which is a prequel. I'll be expecting lots of book reports from you." He finished with a wink.

Normally, Minerva despised being winked at by anyone—except maybe Albus, and she really only tolerated it from him—but Daniel Jamison's wink sent a pleasant warmth into her heart that left her smiling every time she thought of it.

_AN: I'm trying to keep MM's past pottermore compliant, so let me know if you find any glaring inconsistencies. Also, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. _

_I hope you're enjoying! Let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: This chapter may not be as interesting as the others, but I need to explain how MM is managing her duties as a teacher, head of house, and Deputy Headmistress while also having a family life. This is what I came up with. _

_This chapter also contains what my husband calls "the foreshadowing" (dun, dun, dun). _

_Please review and let me know what you think! Even a smiley or thumbs-up emoji would brighten my day!_

**CHAPTER 8**

_(Summer 1995)_

"Albus, we can't have someone from the ministry at the school full time! How will I ever keep it secret that I go home to my family most nights? All the way to America, no less!"

Dumbledore sighed. They had just sat down for a pre-term meeting in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. He'd expected her to be worried, and she was. Furthermore, he had yet to tell her whom the ministry was sending. There was potential for disastrous consequences to Minerva's private life.

"What if they find out that you've made me an unauthorized_ everlasting_ portkey to regularly transport me back and forth between Hogwarts and the States? And that I still have—and use on a daily basis—a time-turner from back when they were new and experimental? My brother reported it destroyed, Albus! Malcolm could be sent to Azkaban for that!"

When he didn't answer, she looked up at him. She could read his face. "Oh, Lord, there's more, isn't there? What are you not telling me, Albus?"

"Yes, there is more." He admitted. "The person whom the ministry will be sending to fill the DADA position is Dolores Umbridge."

Minerva gasped and her face blanched. "No!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Dumbledore softly said. "It was not within my power to prevent it."

"That woman is like a sadistic bird dog—for all that she looks like a giant toad!" Minerva exclaimed. "Once she starts sniffing something out, she's utterly relentless! And utterly remorseless!" Her stomach was twisting itself into knots.

"I may be sick!" She bent over and rested her head upon her knees.

"Minerva," Albus ventured hesitantly," Have you considered having Daniel and the children move to Scotland, or England, or somewhere within distance of the floo network?"

"Oh, Albus, that's the last thing I want to do! Move my muggle husband and small children here—where the anti-muggle sentiment, and violence, and Death Eaters are on the rise—where You Know Who is making a resurgence! I'd sooner quit my job and move myself back to the States for good."

The idea had its merits. For the past five years, since her marriage to Daniel, she had been portkeying back and forth every morning and night between work and home. Only Albus and the Heads of the other Hogwarts Houses (Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Severus Snape) knew that she did this.

On nights when she wasn't on call, after her last patrol, she'd portkey from her quarters at Hogwarts to the attic of the house she shared with Daniel and their children on Bald Head Island, off the coast of North Carolina.

Then she'd unlock the magical safe containing the time-turner that her brother Malcolm had secretly given to her. She only had to turn it back a couple of hours, as the difference in time zones meant that it was five hours earlier in the US. If she left Hogwarts at 10pm, she'd arrive home at 5pm, use the time-turner to go back two hours to 3pm, and spend the rest of the day with her husband and children.

Albus and Minerva had worked out the method that she'd utilize to notify her if she was urgently needed while she was away. Dual portraits of her great-grandmother Minerva Ross acted as an ingenious notification system. One portrait guarded the door to Minerva's quarters at Hogwarts, the other hung in the hallway outside her and Daniel's bedroom in their house on Bald Head Island. Minerva's great-grandmother could easily notify her of any emergency.

In the morning, Minerva would breakfast early with her family and say her goodbyes. Then she'd go back to the attic to use the time turner again to send herself back to 2am. Then she would portkey back to Hogwarts, where it would be 7am and time for "second breakfast" (as Minerva and Daniel jokingly referred to her many Hobbit-like meals) in the Great Hall.

It was a grueling schedule to maintain, adding seven waking hours onto nearly every day, especially towards the end of the school terms. The thought of retiring, leaving Hogwarts, and being with her family full-time was extremely tempting…if it weren't for the friends and family and students whom she felt an obligation to here….

"Please don't do that, Minerva." Dumbledore pleaded. "I have an inkling that I will be the main focus of Madam Umbridge's witch hunt—if you'll pardon the expression—and I shall need you here to take over, on the off chance that she succeeds in her endeavors."

Minerva didn't speak. She looked into the pleading blue eyes of one of her oldest and dearest friends and sighed in resignation.

"Thank you, my dear." Dumbledore said. "I promise that I shall do anything and everything within my power to ensure the safety of your family."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_(Summer 1989)_

Daniel sipped his herbal tea and watched Minerva from his kitchen window. She was sitting on a beach chair, under a large umbrella, digging her feet into the sand, twirling the end of her long, black braid round her fingers, and reading his copy of _The Lord of the Rings_.

She was beautiful. Her beauty was understated—it didn't jump out at you, rather crept up on you. That hair, those eyes, that adorable Scottish accent. He wanted to get to know her.

Daniel had been hesitant about dating ever since his divorce. He'd worked for a big, swanky architecture firm in New York City, and he'd been "living the life." He'd kept terrible hours, worked too much, partied too much, and drank too much. It had all finally caught up with him. His marriage had fallen apart, his wife had left, and he'd burned out at work.

When he'd finally gotten himself put back together, he'd moved out to Bald Head Island—a place his family had loved to visit when he was growing up. He'd bought a house and taken up working remotely for a small free-lance architecture firm.

Several years had passed, and he was happy, contented. He had a good life here. His family enjoyed coming to visit him occasionally, and he had good friends and neighbors. Minerva was the first woman he'd met who had made him think that he might want more.

Really, he thought, it was Emmie's fault. The quiet companionship of the gray tabby cat had reminded him how nice it was just to be with someone. She had listened to him; he knew it seemed crazy, but he could swear that she could talk to him through those emerald green eyes. And he had found himself talking to her and reading aloud to her, looking for her reactions, and just enjoying her comforting presence.

Then, as suddenly as she'd appeared, she had disappeared, and he was missing her.

Daniel glanced once more out at Minerva, set his mug down in the sink, and told himself to just go for it.

Minerva leaned back in her chair, pushing her toes deeper into the cool, damp sand, and let the sound and smell of the ocean waves wash over her while she debated with herself. She'd just finished _The Lord of the Rings_, and she wanted to read the next book in the series. More than that, she wanted to see Daniel again.

She had seen the spark of attraction in his eyes and been equal parts flattered and fearful. She knew she shouldn't…but she wanted to…

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Stupid!" she muttered to herself.

"I hope you're not referring to my favorite book," a smiling voice said, "Or I'm going to feel very stupid, indeed, for having brought you the second one."

Minerva gasped and put her hand on her heart, "Oh! Daniel, you startled me! Uh, please, join me." She gestured to a pile of folded beach chairs nearby.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, but the sand and the waves do mask the sound of footsteps, don't they?" He said, unfolding a chair and seating himself beside her.

"I brought you _The Two Towers._ It's the next in the series." He said, holding up a book. "Unless you don't want to continue…"

"Yes, I do want to continue!" she assured him, wondering whether she was referring to the books or to their budding… friendship… or whatever this was.

They traded books, fingertips brushing, and she flushed at feeling the warmth of his fingers on her own. They definitely had chemistry. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, turning sideways in his chair to look at her. "So, what did you think of the first book?"

They enthusiastically discussed the book for a while, and then Daniel asked her if she'd like to go for a bike ride into town for lunch. She wondered if this counted as a date, and then decided not to define it. Her conscience wouldn't demand that she refuse if she didn't classify the lunch as a date.

_We're just friends._ She told herself as they rode through the tree-lined pathway to the harbor, where the ferry docked and the shops and restaurants were located.

_She is so fantastic!_ Daniel thought to himself as they strolled along the boardwalk. Minerva was graceful and athletic on the bike. She was elegant in the restaurant and an entertaining conversationalist.

Her dry wit and ready sense-of-humor delighted him. He'd already thought her beautiful, but the more time he spent with her, the more beautiful and attractive he found her.

He knew he was falling for her. He knew he shouldn't. She lived in Scotland. She was leaving at the end of the summer. She was going to break his heart. He didn't care; he just couldn't help himself.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I decided to post two chapters in one day, just because I'm so glad it's the weekend! So, if you're one of the lovely readers who has followed or favorite-ed this fic (thank you for that!), make sure you've read the previous chapter. _😊

**CHAPTER 10**

_(Summer 1995)_

"Professor?" Hermione Granger approached Minerva McGonagall after another Order meeting at Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall turned to her.

"I've been thinking about what we all talked about the last time you were here." Hermione continued in a soft voice, so only McGonagall could hear.

"Frankly, Miss Granger," McGonagall whispered back with a wry half-smile, "I'd imagine you're not the only one."

"True." Hermione admitted. "Ginny and I have been doing a lot of speculating."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but Hermione continued.

"Ginny told me that, because witches age differently from muggles, they're able to have children well into their seventies."

"Indeed." McGonagall conceded, "Though I have not yet attained that age, Miss Granger."

"No!" Hermione whispered, mortified, "I know! I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger." Minerva replied. She had been joking, but realized that her student hadn't perceived it.

"Did you have a question for me?" Minerva invited. She knew Hermione always had a question.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione admitted, relieved that her favorite teacher seemed willing to entertain questions about her personal life. McGonagall was a notoriously private person.

"I was wondering… Well, I realize that your four-year-old could have been born before our first year started, but your two-year-old would likely have been born during our third year. And Fred and George don't remember you being pregnant before our first year, and none of us remember you being pregnant during our third year. I mean, I guess you could've had the babies during summer holidays, but you still would've been pregnant during the school year, and—"

"Miss Granger," Minerva interrupted, when Hermione paused to draw breath, "You are correct in your belief that my son was born during your first year, and my daughter during your third. The very simple solution to your conundrum is that I was using a very strong glamour charm to disguise the pregnancies. I also wore charmed robes, as a precaution, in case the glamour charm failed or I was rendered unconscious for some reason."

"Oh!" Hermione looked like a lightbulb had clicked on above her head.

"In fact," McGonagall continued with a smile, "Professor Flitwick has a very interesting book about glamour charms and their uses that I believe you would find fascinating. I'll speak to him about loaning it to you, if you wish."

"I'd love it!" Hermione gushed, "Thank you, Professor!"

"You're quite welcome." Minerva smiled.

Hermione's smile faded, and she looked like she was concentrating very hard on something.

"What it is, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked. "Another question?"

Hermione looked sheepish.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger." Minerva sighed in amusement.

"How did you meet and fall in love with a muggle man?" Hermione asked.

Minerva looked up over Hermione's head, as if into a great distance, and slowly said, "That is a very long story, Miss Granger, but suffice it to say that fate brought us together with a force that neither of us could fight." She sighed, her eyes returning to Hermione's, and continued with a smile, "Though, to tell the truth, we hardly tried."

Hermione beamed with delight as McGonagall giggled in a most un-McGonagall-like manner, and she caught a glimpse of the woman she'd seen in the photo of the family on the beach, the real Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva eyed Hermione and thought about the prejudices that those who were muggle born—and, often, half-blood—were confronted with in the wizarding world.

_It would probably do her some good to know more about my experience with Daniel. _She thought and cast a tempus charm.

"I have a few minutes, Miss Granger," she invited, "If you'd like to hear about how we met."

"Truly?!" Hermione felt like she'd been offered her exam results early.

Minerva nodded and smiled.

"I'd love to, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few people around them.

Minerva looked around and said, "Why don't we get some tea and biscuits and step into the study?"

Hermione could hardly believe her luck.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her while she rummaged in the pantry for biscuits.

"Professor McGonagall is going to tell me about how she met her husband!" Hermione told her in an excited whisper.

"Can I come?" Ginny asked. "I want to hear, too!"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, you may." Minerva spoke over her shoulder while she prepared the tea. Her heightened animagus hearing having picked up the whispered conversation.

"Thank you, Professor!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ten minutes later Minerva, Hermione, and Ginny settled themselves on couches and chairs in the study. Tonks and Molly, who had cottoned on to what was happening, joined them too.

"Alright, Professor," Tonks grinned, "I've been dying to know about this since I saw you two snogging at Kew Gardens! How did you meet that man?"

Minerva chuckled, knowing she was about to throw them all for a loop. "Very well, Nymphadora," she said, then sipped her tea. "I first met my husband, Daniel," she paused for effect then said, "when I was his cat."

Minerva was not disappointed in the reaction. Hermione spewed her tea all over the coffee table, while Molly snorted hers up her nose. Ginny choked on a chocolate biscuit, while Tonks dropped the whole plate of biscuits, where it smashed spectacularly on the floor.

Minerva's chuckle turned into a full-fledged guffaw, shocking her listeners even more, and she said, "Thank you for that! That was just the reaction I was looking for!"

Then she proceeded to tell them all about how she'd been injured in her animagus form, had been adopted by Daniel, and had fallen truly and irrevocably in love with him.

_AN: If you want to refresh your memory about what Minerva will be telling them, refer back to chapters 1 & 3. Next chapter we get to see Minerva & Daniel's first kiss! _😊


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_(Summer 1989)_

Daniel and Minerva had seen one another every day for the past week. They'd been out to lunches and dinners, on bike rides and walks on the beach, sitting and talking and reading together in the porch swing, and had even played at the beach with Lizzy and Will and their children.

They had taken advantage of any excuse to be together.

Daniel had told her about his divorce, and Minerva had told him about being widowed, and they'd consoled one another with a listening ear, a cup of tea, and sitting close together on the porch swing.

They'd enthusiastically debated about _The Two Towers,_ the second book he'd loaned her. At one point they'd been speculating about 'the one ring' and Minerva had said, "Well, it's obvious that the ring is a horcrux."

Daniel had struggled not to spray her with the mouthful of tea he'd just sipped. "A Whore-what now?" He'd laughed.

"Oh!" _Merlin's pants! I am so stupid!_ She'd scolded herself. "Uh…it's a… Scottish thing." She'd improvised. "I…uh…wonder where Tolkien got his information…" she'd mused, hoping he'd accept her explanation.

"Must've had a Scottish friend!" He'd laughed, and she'd been relieved to change the subject.

At the moment, they were sitting together on his couch, having just watched an episode of "Star Trek." Daniel had said something that had amused Minerva, and she had thrown back her head and laughed. He'd admired her long, white neck and the dark hair spilling down her back in waves while she laughed.

Their eyes had met, and Daniel had decided "to boldly go" where he had never gone before. He leaned in.

_He's going to kiss me!_ Minerva's mind rejoiced. And a moment later, he was. Daniel was kissing her softly, hesitantly.

He hadn't wanted to spook her or push himself on her if she were unwilling. He'd wanted to give her time to pull away or turn her cheek to him, but had hoped she wouldn't. And she didn't. In fact, she surprised him with her enthusiasm.

Kissing him felt so natural, so good, that she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest. They kissed and kissed, finally parting with flushed faces, heavy breathing, and swollen lips.

"Wow!" He said. "I knew kissing you would be amazing."

"It was." She agreed with a smile.

"Minerva," he softly said, stroking his hand down her soft cheek and running his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, "I really lo— like you. I think you're the most enchanting woman I've ever met."

Her heart glowed with affection, but her mind rang with alarm. _Did he almost say 'love'?_

"I want to date you." He said. "Um, exclusively." He cleared his throat nervously. "I want a relationship with you."

Minerva had the look of a deer in the headlights. The flush on her cheeks had faded to an alarming paleness.

"You don't know anything about me." She finally whispered. _Especially the most important thing._

"I want to know _everything_ about you." He spoke with utter sincerity, looking steadily into her eyes.

When she didn't answer, he began worrying. "Is there someone else?" he whispered?

"No, there isn't." She whispered back. _I've let this go too far._

He let out a sigh. "Oh, I'm glad! Otherwise, I'd be looking around, wondering 'Where's my wife?'"

Her jaw dropped, and so did his.

_Did I just say that out loud?! _He cursed himself.

She hurriedly stood up. "Uhhhh…I have to go now." She said. "Th—thank you for…um… a lovely evening." She stammered and stumbled from the room and out of the house.

Daniel sat dejectedly on the couch, berating himself for speaking his thoughts and speaking too soon. It was obvious he'd spooked her. _You idiot!_

Minerva clattered down the steps, ran across the yard, tripping several times, and stumbled into her cousin's house. Lizzy, seeing the expression on her face and the tears sliding down her cheeks, followed her upstairs.

She found her in her room, face-down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Och, hen," Lizzy said, sitting on the bed next to her and stroking her hair, "What's happened then? Did ye quarrel with your handsome buck?"

"He's not my buck, Lizzy." Minerva hiccupped back.

"What nonsense! It's clear you both want him to be!" She continued stroking Minerva's long, black hair, soothing her.

"He can't be, Lizzy!" She moaned.

"And why not, exactly?"

"Well…" Minerva couldn't tell her the real reason: that she was a witch, and Daniel was a muggle, and the International Statute of Secrecy forbade her from telling him that, and that she couldn't pursue a relationship based on a lie. "I…I'm…going back to Scotland in a few weeks."

"Well, you both knew that when ye started spending every waking moment together!" Lizzy pointed out. "What's changed?"

"It just won't work, Lizzy." Minerva insisted.

"Well, my love," her cousin took Minerva's face between her hands, "In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you so happy nor so in love—yes love!" She insisted when Minerva opened her mouth to protest. "And that includes those few years that you were married, hen! And as for Daniel, he's so full of love and admiration for you, lass, that he's fairly bursting with it!"

She pulled Minerva into a motherly embrace. "Love like that doesn't come along but once in a lifetime, Min. Don't let a wee thing like distance keep you apart, if you'll forgive the pun. Don't let _anything_ keep you apart."

Minerva sank into her cousin's comforting embrace, but continued to weep. _If only distance really were the only thing keeping us apart…I wouldn't be breaking both our hearts!_

Thank you, SchaMG, for always reviewing! Your encouragement means a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: SchaMG expressed surprise that MM would know about horcruxes. I always assumed that she did. I think Tom Riddle asked Slughorn about horcruxes, not because he would be one of the only ones to know about them, but because he believed that Slughorn would be willing to answer his questions. He already knew about them and how they were made. What he wanted to know from Slughorn was whether it would be possible to make seven horcruxes. That's why Dumbledore needed HP to get the memory from Slughorn—to confirm that Riddle was planning to make seven of them. None of that precludes MM from knowing about horcruxes, even though they're dark magic. She's very well-read. Thanks for the great feedback, SchaMG! I love being prompted to delve more deeply into why I make certain assumptions. _😊

**CHAPTER 12**

_(Autumn 1995)_

Minerva couldn't believe how wretched this term already was, and it was only the first day of classes.

She wouldn't be able to portkey home to be with her family for at least a week—knowing that there were always homesick first years who might need her at any hour of the night.

It had only been one night away, and she already missed playing with, cuddling, and reading to little Hugh and Anna. And she always had difficulty sleeping without Daniel's soothing warmth in the bed beside her. The thought of the six probably sleepless nights ahead of her made her rub her eyes with weariness.

Then there was that absolutely odious Dolores Umbridge. The two women had encountered one another in the past—and there was no love lost between them.

Minerva had disliked the girl when they'd been at school together. Apart from the natural antipathy that existed between Gryffindors and Slytherins, Minerva had intervened on several occasions—in her role as prefect and, later, head girl—to protect other students from Umbridge's subtle bullying, including the young Hufflepuff Pomona Sprout.

Upon finding second-year Pomona sobbing in the bathroom, after Dolores had jinxed her robes to fly up every time a boy whom they both fancied passed by, Minerva's indignation had been awe-inspiring. However, the deep friendship that had been instigated between the future heads of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses had been the happy result of those unhappy circumstances.

Later, when Minerva and Dolores had both worked at the ministry, they'd had several uncomfortable encounters when Dolores had been attempting to entice Minerva's boss, Elphinstone Urquart, to ask her out on a date. Elphinstone, however had only had eyes for Minerva and had continued to pine after her, even after she'd left the ministry to work at Hogwarts. They'd finally married, many years later.

Recently, when Minerva had met Umbridge at the front gates and escorted her to Dumbledore's office, the DADA classroom, and Umbridge's office and quarters, the icy civility between the two women had left neither of them in any doubt of their continued animosity.

Furthermore, Umbridge's speech at the start of term feast in the Great Hall last evening had left no doubt in Minerva's mind that the toad-like woman would be looking for any excuse to usurp power and repay old grudges.

And already, only the first day of classes, Harry Potter had been sent to her office with a note from Umbridge, informing Minerva of their argument and Potter's subsequent detentions.

_Not that I blame him for losing his temper at the blatant lies the woman was telling._ She thought, remembering her own fiery Scottish temper. _But couldn't the boy go for a single class period without antagonizing the infuriating woman? _

She sympathized with Potter much more than he knew. But she didn't know how they were going to make it through this week—let alone this term—if he couldn't control his temper.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. She just wanted to portkey home, hold her babies and her husband and forget all about Hogwarts, He Who Must Not Be Named, and Dolores bloody Umbridge.

She was still rubbing her temples when she heard a tell-tale, "Hem-hem!" from the open door of her office and looked up to see the Toad herself, clad in that ridiculous, fluffy, pink cardigan. Minerva straitened, her posture rigid.

"What can I do for you, Dolores?" Minerva carefully controlled her voice, unable to make it sound friendly, but just managing civility.

"It's more a matter of what I can do for you, Minerva." Umbridge said in a saccharine voice.

"Oh?" Minerva said, raising a single eyebrow. _What now?_ She groaned to herself.

"Yes!" Umbridge's tone was sprightly. "I was thinking of you the other night, when I was having supper with Cornelius—hem, I mean, the Minister." She said, pausing for effect.

"Indeed?" McGonagall sighed. The woman's incessant name-dropping was far more irritating than impressive.

"Not that your name came up specifically, mind you." Umbridge continued with a superior smile, "Just that Cornelius asked me to be sure to keep an eye on the rank-and-file here at the school." She said, perfectly implying that Minerva was unimportant to their superiors and inferior to Dolores herself.

Minerva simply looked at her, carefully posing her face into a disinterested expression.

"Indeed?" She said again.

"Yes!" Umbridge's tone became more brittle. "I know you, Minerva." At this, Minerva raised her eyebrows. "You have a history of gaining positions of power and prestige by attaching yourself to a more powerful and prestigious man."

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva said in astonishment.

"Your relationship with your late husband, Elphinstone, afforded you certain perks when you worked at the ministry." Umbridge's lips spread in a sharp-toothed smile.

"My husband and I didn't marry until I'd left the ministry and had already been teaching at Hogwarts for over twenty years!" Minerva asserted.

"Yes, my point exactly!" Umbridge declared. "You found a more powerful wizard—Albus Dumbledore himself—to _attach_ yourself to."

Minerva gasped in shock.

"I'm told you spend a great deal of time together, more than would be requisite for your…duties." Umbridge continued sweetly.

"What exactly are you insinuating, Dolores?" she said, her voice quivering in outrage.

Umbridge's smile widened impossibly further, "You're reputed to be an intelligent woman, Minerva. I'm sure you can deduce my meaning for yourself."

"Are you accusing me of having a…an…inappropriate relationship…with the Headmaster?" Minerva whispered.

"Whether you are or not," Umbridge giggled with glee, "I have assured Cornelius that I will be keeping a very close eye on you, Minerva. We wouldn't want you to set a poor example for these impressionable children."

"What?!" Minerva's shriek surprised even herself.

"Now, now, Minerva!" Umbridge said in a tone of delight, "_If_ you're doing nothing wrong," she spoke as though she very much doubted it, "then you have nothing to hide. I am merely paying you the curtesy, as an old friend—"

"Acquaintance." Minerva corrected through clenched teeth.

"—of informing you that I shall be watching for any _indiscretions_." Umbridge finished with a smirk.

"Good evening, Minerva!" she said, as if they'd just had a most delightful conversation, and flounced out of the room.

"Good…riddance!" Minerva ground out, after Umbridge had left the room, and dropped her head onto her arms on top of her desk.

Not only had Umbridge made offensive and unfounded accusations, but she had confirmed Minerva's fears that she would be poking into Minerva's private life. And Minerva knew well how determined and vindictive the woman would be.

What would become of her innocent little family if Umbridge outed them? How would she protect them?

Minerva's concerns were validated only one week later, when Dolores Umbridge was declared, by the Ministry's Educational Decree 23, to be Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This effectively gave her license—a mandate even—to snoop and pry into her fellow teachers lives.

Although she'd resumed her habit of returning home every night to be with her husband and children, Minerva still was not sleeping well. Her anxiety for them was simultaneously exhausting her and keeping her awake. She had been tense and her temper had been frayed.

When Minerva reprimanded Angelina Johnson for shouting at Harry Potter in the Great Hall and then discovered that Potter had again lost his temper and been given another detention from Umbridge, she lost her own temper and deducted house points. _After I specifically warned him!_

However, that very afternoon, when Umbridge inspected Minerva's own class, Minerva was barely able to remember her own advice. The very sight of the odious woman infuriated her. And when Umbridge insisted upon interrupting Minerva repeatedly, she took a grim satisfaction in informing her that she did not permit "other people to talk when I am talking."

She could tell by the furious scribbling and pinched toad-face that Umbridge had taken umbrage. Minerva mentally chuckled at her own pun.

When the class concluded, Minerva noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione deliberately stalling in an attempt to overhear Umbridge's follow-up questions. When she ushered them out of the room, she caught a smile of solidarity from Harry and flashed him one in return.

In November, after Educational Decree 24, Minerva had had to appeal to Professor Dumbledore after Umbridge had refused to reinstate the Gryffindor quidditch team.

When Gryffindor had finally beaten Slytherin, after a very tense match, Minerva had been elated. The Slytherin students' taunting of Ronald Weasley had been, Minerva thought, a very nasty strategy—even for Slytherin. And she felt rightly proud of her team for playing a clean game and beating Slytherin through superior skill, instead of underhanded tricks.

However, when Harry and George had tried to beat Draco Malfoy to a bloody pulp, Minerva had been livid. Such a disgraceful display—and before the very eyes of Dolores Umbridge! Didn't they know that Umbridge would use any excuse, any pretext, to exercise her power against them?

Minerva hadn't known just how far that power had already extended. But when Umbridge had whipped out Educational Decree 25 and used her new authority to ban Harry Potter and both of the Weasley twins from playing quidditch for life, Minerva had been beyond furious. She had been stunned beyond words.

She had stood there, pale and shaking. She'd known that no amount of arguing would change Umbridge's mind.

The implications of what Umbridge and her growing power meant for Hogwarts, its students, and its teachers were staggering. Minerva was furious, and she was also fearful.

_AN: I know this chapter has a bit of filler and not as much action. I felt that I may need to give a reminder about what's happening during book 5, so that later scenes make more sense. Next chapter has MM revealing to Daniel that she is a witch! _


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Thank you, SchaMG, for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**CHAPTER 13**

_(Summer 1989)_

Minerva pushed her sunglasses back up her nose. Her head ached, and neither the heat of the day nor the bright sun reflecting off the sand and the water at the beach were helping.

She had avoided Daniel for the past two days. She felt terribly guilty. She knew that when she'd run out of his house, after he'd laid his heart out for her, she'd essentially rejected him and broken both their hearts.

Lizzy had tired of Minerva's "moping" and had insisted that she drag herself out of the house to play on the beach with the family. Their son Liam was seven and very rambunctious. Sadie was four and demanded lots of attention. They were, in short, typical children.

Minerva loved Lizzy, Will, and their children, and had grown close to them over the summer, but her heart craved Daniel. And she couldn't have him.

_Pull yourself together!_ She chided herself. _You did the same thing to yourself when you were eighteen and fell in love with Dougal! Apparently, you haven't learnt your lesson!_

But she knew this time was different. Her love for Dougal had been the first love of a teenager. She'd been able to separate herself from him and work through her broken heart.

Her love for her late husband, Elphinstone, had blossomed out of years of friendship and trust. His death had shaken her to her core, and she still missed him and ached when she thought of him.

Her love for Daniel, however, was the abiding love of a mature woman who had met her match in every way. She knew him well and loved him well. This was the kind of love that could break her altogether, she knew.

Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps she could give up her magic: give up her career, her country, everything that made her who she was…

_No!_ _I cannot simply give up what makes me who I am!_

_For Daniel? _She felt torn up inside. It was a physical ache, a physical manifestation of her emotional distress.

"Can we talk?" that voice—his voice—broke through the haze of Minerva's thoughts, and she looked up to see Daniel standing beside her chair, his had outstretched.

"Daniel," she breathed, "Yes, of course." And she took his hand and let him help her to her feet. She dropped his hand, and they started walking away from the beach.

Lizzy and Will exchanged significant glances, and Will crossed his fingers.

"I brought you the third book." Daniel said, a pained smile on his handsome face. "_The Return of the King_."

"Thank you." Minerva couldn't help but return the smile as she took the book from him. Even when she'd wounded him deeply, he was still kind and thoughtful.

"Minerva," he sighed, "I know I messed up. I didn't mean to come out and say it like that…to scare you off."

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I want you to know," he continued, "that I have no expectations. I don't expect you to give up your job or Scotland or anything you love…I just want to know if I could become one of the things that you love." He finished with a hopeful expression.

"Daniel," her voice cracked with emotion, "there are things that you don't know about me." She repeated what she'd said three days ago.

"I know." He said firmly. "And I meant it when I said I _want_ to know _everything_ about you. And we don't have to rush things. After the summer we can date long-distance. We can write letters and talk on the phone, and I'll fly to Scotland whenever I can—whenever you can see me."

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I want you to know that I'm in. I'm all in!" he repeated emphatically. "Whatever it takes. However long it takes."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears. _Why did he have to be so perfect?_

Daniel's hazel eyes gazed into hers, and she looked away, searching for strength—strength to push him away or strength to give up everything for him.

As she looked away from Daniel, Minerva took in what was happening back down at the beach. Lizzy and Sadie had been playing in the loose sand higher up on the beach, but Will and Liam had been boogie-boarding in the shallows.

Just at that moment, a huge sneaker wave came crashing onto the beach where the family had been playing. When the wave receded, Lizzy climbed to her feet with Sadie clutched in her arms. They'd been dragged about ten yards out into the water but seemed alright. Will and Liam, however, were gone. The powerful sneaker wave had picked them up and washed them out to sea.

"Will! Liam!" Lizzy screamed.

Minerva started running towards the water, Daniel at her heels. There was no time—no time to get help and no time to hide what she was about to do.

She whipped out her wand, which she'd kept concealed all summer, and brandished it with a wave.

"Accio Will and Liam!" she shouted, channeling all the force of her considerable power into the summoning charm.

Two bodies popped out of the distant waves and skimmed rapidly across the water until they collided with Minerva in a heap of limbs, sand, and salt water.

Daniel and Lizzy helped them disentangle themselves, and Minerva stood.

_In for a knut, in for a galleon!_ She thought, and used her wand to banish the sand and salt water from their bodies. Then she cast some cursory diagnostic spells to ensure there were no broken bones or water in their lungs.

Liam was shaking, Will had a bloody nose, and Sadie was crying, but they were all otherwise none the worse for their scare.

Minerva nodded to herself then looked up at the stunned expressions of the muggles surrounding her.

"Minerva," Daniel slowly said, "What the…"

"Bloody hell was that?!" Lizzy finished for him.

"And what is that thing?" Will gestured to the wand Minerva still clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Perhaps," Minerva slowly met each of their eyes, "We should take this conversation inside."

_AN: Thanks for reading! Well? Did you like it? You'll get to hear their conversation in a couple of chapters. We get to go back to Hogwarts for more conflict with Umbridge in the next chapter. Enjoying it? Send me a review—or even a smiley or thumbs up emoji. _😊


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: The sentences in bold are from the book, which I don't own. I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money on this little side-story I've been playing with. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 14**

_(Winter 1995)_

Minerva had been warm and sleepy, cuddled up on the couch with Daniel. They had finished putting the children to bed, turned off all the lights except those on the Christmas tree, and were watching Minerva's favorite Christmas movie, "A Christmas Carol," on TV when Minerva heard her great-grandmother's portrait calling for her.

She'd had to throw on a nightgown and a tartan dressing gown and portkey back to Hogwarts, where Neville Longbottom had been waiting outside the entrance to her quarters to tell her that Harry Potter was very ill.

Harry's vision of what had happened to poor Arthur Weasley had been very alarming. And, after Albus had asked her to get the other Weasley children out of bed, Minerva had transformed into her tabby cat animagus and sprinted through the dark, stone corridors of the school.

She and Albus both knew that they had a limited window of time before Umbridge got wind of something unusual happening. They needed to get the children to out of the school before Umbridge could sniff them out and discover that Harry was having visions of You-Know-Who's snake! _The Daily Prophet would have a field day!_

After Fawkes's warning, they knew their time was up.

"**Minerva, go and head her off. Tell her any story."** Dumbledore had said.

As she hurried down the spiral staircase outside the Headmaster's office, Minerva wondered what on earth she was going to tell Umbridge to stall her long enough for Albus to send Harry Potter and the Weasley children to Grimmauld Place.

_Well, she has been insinuating that Albus and I are involved in an illicit sexual relationship…Perhaps I should give her some fuel for that fire…_ Minerva thought to herself.

_There's also the added benefit of leading her down a decoy path. _She mused. _After all, if she's busy looking for proof of an affair with Albus, she won't be on the lookout for a secret husband and children._

_Yes, _she decided. _That'll do._

Minerva quickly unwound her hair to let it flow down her back, then mussed it with her fingers. She removed her glasses and put them in her pocket. She loosened her tartan dressing gown and transfigured it and the modest, cotton nightgown underneath into a long, silky, black negligee and matching silky dressing gown.

Her sensitive cat animagus hearing told her that they were both almost in position—just far enough from Albus' office for Minerva to pretend innocence, but still close enough for Umbridge to draw her inevitable conclusions.

Minerva feigned an air of stealth, but purposefully walked right into Umbridge as she rounded the corner with an exaggerated "Ooomph!"

"Minerva?" Umbridge said in a tone of surprise, and Minerva pretended to smooth her hair, making sure to give Umbridge a good glimpse of long, bare legs and considerable cleavage, before wrapping the silky robe more securely around the negligee.

_That should do it!_ She thought triumphantly, then feigned embarrassment.

"Dolores, what are you doing here at this time of night?" She said in a nervous tone of voice.

Umbridge had taken in every inch of Minerva's blatantly sensuous and disheveled appearance with a gleeful leer.

"I think the question, Minerva," she said, her smile widening to the point that Minerva wondered if her face would crack, "is what are _you_ doing _here_ at this time of night?"

"I…um…" Minerva glanced around, pretending to wrack her brain for an explanation, "Enjoy taking a nighttime stroll through quiet corridors." She finished.

"Really?" Umbridge said, her tone clearly indicating delighted disbelief. "Well, in that case, I'm sure you won't mind me accompanying you on your…stroll." She said, clutching Minerva's arm with her stubby fingers.

"Let us walk in the direction of the Headmaster's office." Umbridge said, as if the thought had just occurred to her. "We happen to be just a few corridors away."

Minerva walked as slowly as she could manage, praying that Albus had had enough time to send the children to London before they reached his office.

Minerva paused when they reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Umbridge looked expectantly at her, and Minerva took a moment to carefully clear her throat, then grudgingly stated the password, **"Fizzing whizbee."**

They rode in silence up the spiral staircase, and entered Dumbledore's office.

To Minerva's great relief, Albus was alone, seated behind his desk, writing on a parchment with a golden phoenix feather quill. He put the quill down and, always the gentleman, stood and bowed to them.

"Professor Umbridge." He nodded at her. "Professor McGonagall." He said, his eyes taking in her free-flowing hair and alluring attire. She thought she saw a slight twitch of his lips and knew by the sparkle in his eyes that he had deduced exactly what story she had invented to stall Umbridge. "What can I do for you?"

"Headmaster," Umbridge said with a simpering smile, "I just encountered Minerva out for a _nighttime stroll_, or so she claims."

"Indeed?" he said, his tone polite and interested.

"Yes." She continued, her tone high and sweet. "Would you care to comment, Headmaster?"

"I see no reason why Professor McGonagall should not take a nighttime stroll if she chooses." He said, his voice even.

"Nothing else to say, Headmaster?" Umbridge said, coaxingly, "Perhaps about her…unusual attire?"

"Well," Albus looked Minerva up and down, "she does look quite fetching." He smiled. "It would seem that Professor McGonagall's nighttime strolls are doing her a world of good."

Minerva crossed her arms and looked studiously at her feet. She knew if she met Albus' eye now, she would burst into hysterical laughter.

"Well, it is quite late, Professors." He said, "And I really must finish this correspondence tonight. So, if there is nothing else, I shall bid you both a very pleasant evening."

He bowed to them as Minerva held open his office door and gestured for Umbridge to precede her. Umbridge seemed to deflate as she realized that she had no choice but to depart.

They descended the spiral staircase in silence—Minerva's relieved and Umbridge's seething.

When they exited past the stone gargoyle, Umbridge turned to Minerva, her eyes bulging and her skin mottled with rage. "I know what you're getting up to, you jumped up, floozy!" she hissed.

Minerva raised her eyebrows and drew herself up to her full height, which brought her chest to a level with Umbridge's face. "Really, Dolores," she said, her voice supremely indifferent, "All this fuss over a nighttime stroll? I think perhaps you should be getting more sleep."

With that, she turned and swept away down the hall in a manner that would have made Severus Snape envious.

She could feel Umbridge's furious glare burning into the center of her upright back until she turned the corner at the end of the corridor.

_AN: More tomorrow! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_(Summer 1989)_

"Look," Minerva started, after they'd gathered up their beach towels, chairs, and other paraphernalia and retreated into Will & Lizzy's house. "Let's put the TV on for Liam and put Sadie down for her nap, and then I'll explain."

Soon the adults had reconvened in the kitchen with glasses of lemonade or iced tea in front of them, and they were all looking expectantly at Minerva.

"Well, I guess I'll start by answering Will's question." She said, again pulling out her wand. "This is my wand. I am a witch."

They all gaped at her, at an understandable loss for words.

"Oooookay?" Daniel said, his eyes searching Minerva's, as if waiting for her to say she'd been joking.

"Well, I can't think of any other explanation for what I just experienced, but seriously…" Will trailed off.

"The hell you say!" Lizzie said. "I've known you my whole life, Minerva McGonagall! I know your brothers and your parents! We're family! If you were a witch—if such a thing really existed—I think I'd know!"

"That's the issue, Lizzy!" Minerva said with a sigh. "There are a number of magical populations—witches and wizards—throughout the world. But the persecution of magical folk in the past became so acute that the magical populace of the world all agreed to abide by what we call 'The International Statute of Secrecy,' the 'ISOS.' Which means that we cannot reveal our magic to non-magical folk or do magic in front of them or even tell them about magic at all."

Minerva turned to Daniel and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "That was the thing that I couldn't tell you about myself, Daniel. The thing I said you didn't know about me—that I'm a witch. And I couldn't tell you because of the ISOS."

He didn't answer, just stared in shock, his mouth half open.

"So, if you're not supposed to be doing magic in front of us, what was that down at the beach?" Will said, "Because I was sure Liam and I were going to drown, and the next moment we were plucked out of the water, flying through the air back to the shore, and then suddenly completely dry and sand-free!"

"Yes," Minerva explained, "There are exceptions to the ISOS. For example, if a witch or wizard is married to a muggle. Uh, that's what we call non-magical folk in the UK. Here in the States, they're called no-majs.

"Anyway," she continued, "In the event of a marriage or in order to save one's own life or someone else's life, magic is permissible. Will and Liam would surely have died, so I was able to perform the magic necessary to save them."

"What about Aunt Isobel and Uncle Robert?" Lizzy asked. "Do they know you're a…a…witch—supposedly?

"Yes, Lizzy," Minerva said gently, "Because Mother is also a witch." Lizzy's eyes popped. "And Robbie and Malcolm are wizards." Minerva finished.

"Your father?" Lizzy squeaked.

"Father is a muggle." Minerva said. "Mother actually didn't tell him that she was a witch until after I was born and began performing accidental magic that she couldn't conceal from him."

She sighed, "It created a great deal of strain in their marriage—the broken trust, having to hide the family's magic from Father's family and parishioners, never being allowed to perform magic in our home growing up…"

She trailed off for a moment then met Daniel's eyes again. "I didn't want that for us." She finally said.

Daniel continued to gaze into Minerva's eyes, then said, "I think I understand."

"Well, I still don't!" Lizzy piped up. "I still can't believe that you're a witch! I think we all suffered under the same massive hallucination or something!"

Minerva didn't answer, just swiftly transformed into her tabby cat animagus.

Lizzy screamed.

"Whoah!" Will shouted.

Daniel stared in wonder and finally said, "Emmie?"

Minerva nodded at him, and he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her between her ears. "I've missed you!"

She purred and nuzzled his chin with her face. This was a lovely reunion, but she knew her time was limited, so she meowed and struggled in his arms. He put her down, and she transformed back.

Lizzy screamed again, but Will said, "Cool!"

"Amazing!" Daniel said, in a tone of awe.

"That brings me to another point," Minerva said to Lizzy and Will. "I'm sorry I worried you when I disappeared." She turned to Daniel. "And I'm sorry I deceived you when I was your cat."

"Not all witches and wizards can transform." She assured them. "I am one of only a few—we're called animagi. I was in my animagus form when that storm came up, and I was injured."

She continued to explain about not being able to transform back and having to live with Daniel for two weeks until Albus arrived and was able to heal her so she could transform back.

"I totally believe that guy Albus was a wizard!" Will exclaimed. "He looks just like Merlin!" And Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"Indeed!" Minerva laughed, then looked anxiously at Daniel, wondering how he'd feel about her having lived with him and invaded his privacy for two weeks.

He looked back at her then grinned. "You know I'm going to call you 'Emmie' now! It'll be my little 'pet name' for you!" He chuckled.

"Then…you don't mind?" Minerva swallowed a lump in her throat. "That I'm a witch?"

"Are you kidding me?" He pulled her into a hug. "I think it's awesome! You are amazing, Minerva! I want to hear about everything!" he squeezed her close and whispered in her ear, "I told you before: I'm all in," He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

Will and Lizzie met one another's eyes and gave silent cheers of victory.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Minerva reluctantly disengaged herself from Daniel's embrace and said, "That'll probably be a representative from MACUSA—to ascertain why I violated the ISOS…and to obliviate all of your memories." She finished with a whisper.

_AN: Thanks for reading—please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, not am I making any money from this little side-story I've dreamed up._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 16**

_(Spring 1996)_

After Minerva had concluded Harry Potter's career advice session, and Harry had fled the classroom, Minerva and Umbridge continued what had begun as a debate and had escalated into a full-fledged argument.

"Raving, am I?!" Umbridge raved.

"Yes!" Minerva returned in a tone of triumph.

"You cannot deny, Minerva McGonagall," Umbridge spat the name out as though it had burned her mouth, "that I caught you returning from an illicit liaison in Dumbledore's office!"

"Rubbish!" Minerva returned.

"I know what I saw!" Umbridge practically shrieked back. "And I know how you have gotten what you've gotten all these years! A level 4 transfiguration mastery, Head of House, Deputy Headmistress! Ha!"

"What are you implying, Dolores?" Minerva's tone had become icy.

"I am saying that you have spent years bestowing sexual favors upon a man who has been able to boost your career, Minerva McGonagall!" Umbridge's tone was triumphant now. "But no more! Dumbledore is finished!"

"Hardly!" Minerva rejoined. "I think you'll find that Albus Dumbledore has much more _staying power_…" Minerva enjoyed her double entendre. _Two can play at that game!_ "…than Cornelius Fudge, Dolores."

Umbridge seemed to swell with indignation. The skin on her face and neck was mottled with red and white splotches. She looked like a swollen, speckled toad. "You think you're so clever, don't you! Always have done! Prefect, Head Girl, captain of the quidditch team! So high and mighty and superior!" She bellowed.

At that moment, the bell rang for classes.

Minerva simply stared at Umbridge, a mask of calm indifference on her face.

"Well, you're going to fall off your high horse, Minerva McGonagall!" Umbridge hissed. "You are going to fall! Hard!" And she stormed out of the room.

On the night before the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations began, Professor Flitwick approached professor McGonagall.

"Minerva," Flitwick said "I don't know what Umbridge has got against you personally, but you'd better watch out! I just overheard her badmouthing you to Madam Marchbanks and the other examiners in the staff room."

"Indeed?" Minerva said with a weary sigh. "What was it this time, Filius?"

"She was implying very strongly that you aren't nearly as accomplished as you are purported to be, but that—" he gave an embarrassed cough, "—ahem! That you are involved in some sort of sexual quid pro quo with Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, not that again!" Minerva said impatiently. "The woman seems to think that men and women cannot possibly be dear friends without some sort of illicit liaison!"

"Precisely!" Flitwick eagerly agreed, then chuckled. "You should have heard the examiners' reactions though! There was a lot of coughing and spraying of tea and spittle!" He laughed harder.

"And Madame Marchbanks threatened to hex Umbridge if she ever again implied that you were undeserving of your reputation for excellence. 'I examined her myself, for both her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s'," he said, in an excellent imitation of Madame Marchbanks, "'and I have _never_ encountered a more talented or a more powerful witch!'"

Minerva laughed with him and said, "And I'll just bet that went down a treat!"

"Umbridge looked like she'd swallowed a mouthful of stink sap!" Flitwick was chuckling so hard now that he had tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes.

Minerva watched him in amusement. They'd had precious little to amuse them in the recent past, and laughter was very good medicine. "Humor Therapy" her mother called it.

"Just be careful, Minerva," Flitwick said when his laughter had finally subsided. "That toad of a woman has really got it in for you, and she can be very devious."

"Thank you, Filius." Minerva patted his shoulder. "I shall certainly take care."

Minerva had not been going home to her family during the two weeks of examinations. There were always students coming to her with questions and concerns and stress-induced melt-downs at all hours of the night and day, and she needed to be there for them.

Minerva was stretched out on her sofa, reading a book and waiting for her Fifth year Gryffindors to finish their astronomy examination. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until they were all safely back in bed.

When she heard a commotion out on the grounds, she tossed her book aside and rushed to the window. The moonlit shadows of several dark figures were clearly visible in their assault on her friend outside his home.

"Hagrid!" She shouted and ran from her rooms.

Transforming into her cat animagus helped her to reach the entrance doors in a matter of moments. She quickly transformed back into her human form, threw the doors open, and sprinted across the grass toward Hagrid's hut.

_How dare they attack him! _She raged. _He's done nothing wrong or illegal! Even if Umbridge wanted to sack him, that was not grounds to assault him!_

She was mid-sentence, demanding that they cease their unwarranted attacks on Hagrid when, without warning or provocation, four stunning spells shot at her. It was as if it had been planned all along. Knowing Umbridge, it probably had.

Minerva didn't even have her wand out. She had no time to cast a shield charm, to dodge, or even to react. The stunners slammed into her chest with the force of four sledgehammers, crushing the air from her lungs and burning her flesh like fire.

Then all was darkness.

.

.

.

_AN: I'm still debating what to do about notifying MM's family about the attack. Who will tell them? Will they be smuggled into St. Mungo's to see her? What would you like to see happen? I'd love some comments and suggestions!_


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: This is the last chapter I have written—but the story is NOT complete yet! I'm going to try to get another chapter written soon, but with schools closing (because of the Corona Virus) and my 4 kids being at home, I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write… Good luck, everyone!_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

_(Summer 1989)_

Another knock came from the front door, sounding more insistent.

"I'll get it." Minerva said, "It's probably for me."

She opened the door, where two people stood. One was a handsome, dark-skinned man who looked to be in his early twenties, the other a regal-looking Native American woman who looked to be about seventy.

They were both dressed in convincingly muggle clothing. Minerva had noticed that American witches and wizards tended to know how to blend more easily with their muggle counterparts than did many of the magical population of the UK.

"Minerva McGonagall?" The young man asked.

"Yes." Minerva answered.

"Agents Peregrine and Picquery with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Please, come inside." Minerva said, resignedly, and opened the door wide for them.

The woman nodded as she stepped first through the door, her young companion clearly deferring to her.

Daniel, Lizzy, and Will had all followed Minerva to the door, and everyone stood apprehensively in the entryway for a few moments before Minerva said, "This is my cousin Lizzy and her husband Will and our friend Daniel." Then she gestured to the two agents, "These are Agents…" she trailed off. She'd been too flustered to retain their names.

"Agents Peregrine and Picquery." The younger agent filled in for her. "We're law enforcement agents for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."

Minerva looked at Daniel, Lizzy, and Will. They seemed to be trying to wrap their heads around the idea of a magical congress while attempting to appear unsurprised.

Lizzy cleared her throat and said, "Please come through to the living room and sit down."

They walked into the living room and all perched, rather awkwardly, on the edges of sofas and chairs.

The younger agent opened his satchel and removed a folder, which he opened and read aloud in a brisk, authoritative tone, "Minerva McGonagall, you have been charged with violating the International Statute of Secrecy by performing several acts of magic, including a summoning charm, in the presence of several no-majs…" he gestured towards Lizzy, Will, and Daniel. "…this afternoon at approximately 12:47pm."

"Yes, I did." Minerva stated frankly.

"Do your actions fall under one the legal exceptions to the ISOS?" He demanded.

"Indeed, they do." Minerva answered in a calm, reasoned tone, "I was in the yard talking to Daniel" she gestured to him. "While my cousin, her husband, and their two young children were playing on the beach."

She paused in her explanation. "Have you ever heard of or encountered the phenomenon that is generally known as a 'sneaker wave', agents?" she asked.

The woman, who had yet to speak, simply nodded, and the man tilted his head in curiosity and said, "I have."

"Well, we encountered one today." Minerva explained. "Before we knew what had hit us, my cousin's husband and their seven-year-old son were swept out to sea. They would have been lost—drowned. I had to perform the summoning charm to preserve their lives, and the other charms were simple cleansing and diagnostic spells, to quickly ascertain whether or not further medical attention was required." She finished.

Daniel nodded emphatically.

"Yes!" Will said.

At the same time Lizzy said, "It's true!"

The young agent looked at the older one, who nodded at him. He closed his folder, leaned back in his chair, and smiled.

"We were hoping it was something like that." He said, his tone relieved. "You wouldn't believe the number of no-maj drowning deaths that are prevented by witches and wizards all along the East and West coasts of the United States."

"Are you the Minerva McGonagall who is the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts?" the older agent asked, speaking for the first time, in a surprisingly deep and melodious voice.

"I am." Minerva answered.

"I am Misty Peregrine." She stood and put her hand out for Minerva to shake. "I've wanted to meet you for years." The woman smiled, her teeth very white and even, "Ever since Uncle Albus told me about your cat animagus."

Minerva shook Peregrine's hand in surprise. "Uncle Albus?"

"Well, he's more of a distant cousin, through his mother's side, but he's so much older than I, I've always called him Uncle Albus." She laughed then continued, "I wonder, would you be willing to show us your animagus transformation?"

"Of course!" Minerva said. This conversation was more and more surprising.

She quickly transformed into her tabby cat form and jumped onto the back of the couch.

"Wow!" said the younger agent, Agent Picquery.

"That is never going to get old!" Daniel whispered to Will and Lizzy.

"Most impressive!" Peregrine said and held out her hand. "May I?"

Minerva gave a brief nod, and the woman gently stroked her head.

"Most impressive." She said again. "Thank you."

Minerva leaped from the back of the couch and transformed mid-air back into her human form.

"Wow!" Picquery said again, and Minerva smiled at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat and opened the folder again. "Now we just have the small matter of obliviating the no-majs."

Minerva's smile disappeared and she looked at Daniel in dismay.

_Did you think they were just going to forget?_ She chided herself.

"Coincidentally," the agent continued, "We have on record accidental magic performed by one William J. Adamson, Jr., seven years of age."

"Liam?!" Lizzy said, her surprise mirrored on the faces of Will, Minerva, and Daniel.

"At approximately the same time that Mistress McGonagall was performing her spells this afternoon, young William performed a wandless bubblehead charm—purely instinctual and accidental magic, to prevent his drowning. He probably doesn't even know he did it." The agent explained.

"Liam is a wizard?" Minerva said, completely gobsmacked.

"He is?!" Will asked, surprise and delight growing on his face."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Lizzy squeaked.

"Yes. It was a very powerful charm." Agent Peregrine answered in her deep, smooth voice. She continued with a smile, "In fact, his charm was so powerful that his name instantly appeared on the enrollment book at Ilvermorny."

"What's that?" Lizzy and Will said together.

"It's the magical school here in America—much like Hogwarts, the school where I teach." Minerva answered with a reassuring smile.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Lizzy said, clearly still stunned.

"Perfectly understandable." Agent Peregrine agreed. "But you're lucky enough to have Minerva McGonagall—one of the world's preeminent witches—to answer your questions and help you adjust."

"And we'll put you in touch with your official liaison officer as well." Agent Picquery added.

"Alright." Lizzy said, looking for reassurance from Minerva, who smiled and nodded at them.

"Since your son is a wizard, and you would have to be informed about that in a few years anyway, there will be no need to alter your memories." Picquery continued. "However, you do understand that you may not tell anyone who is not already a witch or wizard about magic, nor about the wizarding world?" Picquery said, and they all nodded.

"Your liaison officer will be in touch shortly, to go over official rules and regulations with you." Picquery stated, and they nodded again.

"So, now we'll just need to obliviate Mr. Daniel Jamison." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And then we can get out of your hair."

He stood and drew his wand.

"Wait!" Minerva had jumped to her feet before she knew what she was doing. "Cannot some exception be made for him?" she said, her tone anguished.

"What's going on?" Daniel stood too, looking anxiously at Minerva.

"They're going to modify your memories, so you won't remember seeing the spells I performed today or what your learned about the world of magic." She quickly explained.

"But…I won't tell!" Daniel said to Minerva, then turned to the agents. "I promise!"

"I'm sorry," Agent Peregrine said. It was clear to her that there was something more than friendship between these two. "But we have very strict rules—they protect us, you see."

Minerva couldn't stand it. She had told him. He knew she was a witch. And not only had he accepted it, he had embraced it—embraced her, told her it was wonderful. And now he'd have to be obliviated. And they'd be right back in the heartbreaking dilemma they'd been in before.

Minerva's breathing became labored and her eyes swam with unshed tears. Without a word, Daniel stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace. Minerva, usually so stoic, burst into tears, sobs wracking her chest.

"Shhhhh…shhhhhh…" Daniel rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "It's going to be alright, Emmie." He whispered in her ear. "We'll figure it out, my love."

"I love you." She whispered into his neck, and he squeezed her tighter.

"I love you, too." He smiled softly at her. Then he took her face between his hands and—unconcerned with the small audience around them—he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back even as she continued to cry.

A throat cleared behind them, and they reluctantly separated.

"I'm sorry about this, folks." Agent Picquery said. "Maybe this would be easier if we left with Mr. Jamison and performed the obliviate spell at his house."

"Wait, wait!" Daniel said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Isn't there some sort of exception for couples? I mean…" he glanced at Minerva. "…what if we were engaged?"

"Are you engaged?" Agent Peregrine coaxed in her deep voice.

Minerva gazed into Daniel's pleading, love-filled, hazel eyes. "We are!" She said with a smile, allowing Daniel to sweep her into his arms. They leaned in for another tender kiss while Lizzy and Will cheered with delight.

.

.

_To be continued…soon, I hope!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously._

.

.

**CHAPTER 18**

_(Summer 1996)_

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the royal blue door of Daniel and Minerva's beach house. He waited for a moment then heard the pounding of tiny feet approaching the door and Daniel's voice saying. "Hugh, wait! Let Daddy open the door!"

"But, Daddy, it's Uncle Albus!" Hugh's childish voice passed through the door, and Albus's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How do you know?" Daniel's voice was just on the other side of the door now.

"Daddy, let him in!" the childish voice responded, not answering the question.

The door opened, and Dumbledore was immediately grabbed round his leg in the tight hug of Minerva's five-year-old son. He fondly stroked the boy's sandy curls.

"Albus!" Daniel smiled. "Somehow Hugh knew it was you before I opened the door." He said, bemused.

"Must be magic." Albus smiled, and Daniel laughed.

"Come in!" he stepped back and Hugh grabbed Albus's hand and pulled him into the house.

"Uncle Albus, do you want to see the castle I've been building out of legos? It looks just like Hogwarts!" Hugh said excitedly.

"Absolutely, my boy!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll go get it!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Hugh," Daniel knelt and took the boy by the shoulders. "Remember, Anna is napping, so tiptoe on the stairs and in the hallway as quietly as you can." He said in a whisper.

"Okay." Hugh whispered back.

"Good boy." Daniel kissed Hugh's forehead and stood.

Daniel and Albus both chuckled as Hugh slowly tiptoed down the hallway with exaggerated steps.

"I'm surprised to see you!" Daniel said, leading Albus into the kitchen. "Minerva told me what happened at the school, but said that you'd declined her offer for you to stay here at our house."

"Yes, I've had much to do while 'on the lam' I believe is the phrase." Albus replied, and Daniel nodded.

"I'm sorry about what's been happening at the school." Daniel said. "I know the past few years have been unusually stressful, but I've never seen Minerva so stressed as she's been this year. That Umbridge woman is a real piece of work, sounds like."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Daniel, I'm afraid I have some…disturbing news to relate."

"What?" the alarm in Daniel's voice was instantaneous. "Is Minerva alright?"

Albus looked into the concerned face of the man whom he knew Minerva adored above all others. "No, Daniel." His voice trembled. "I'm sorry, but there's been an incident at the school. Minerva was attempting to defend a friend from being falsely arrested and was hit in the chest with four powerful spells called stunners. I'm afraid she's in St. Mungo's hospital. Her condition is critical."

Daniel couldn't breathe. "Will she be alright?" He gasped out.

"Four stunners would have instantly killed the average witch or wizard, especially taken in the chest." Albus softly explained. "Only Minerva's exceptional power and sheer tenacity, along with the quick actions of Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape, managed to preserve her life. But her prognosis is…uncertain."

"Will she live?" Daniel said, his voice trembling.

"I do not know." Albus admitted sadly, and Daniel gasped. "She is in a coma. The healers don't know when or if she will regain consciousness."

"Albus," Daniel clutched Dumbledore's shoulder. "I have to go to her."

"Daniel…" Albus said.

"She's my wife!" Daniel insisted.

"And, as you know," Dumbledore said, his tone reasonable, "she has gone to great lengths to keep that fact a very great secret—to protect you and your children."

"I know!" Daniel exclaimed. "But she's hurt! She's in a coma! And I'm her husband!"

"Daniel, I promised her," Dumbledore said, "that I would do everything in my power to keep her family safe."

"And I promised her," Daniel plead, "That I would always love her and be there for her! I promised to have her and hold her in sickness and in health!" His voice cracked with emotion. "My wife is hurt, she may be dying, and I will go to her, Albus! I don't care what you have to do to get me in there—I. Have. To. See. Her!"

Dumbledore looked into the determined eyes of Daniel Jamison. He had known that it would take a man who was passionate, but who also had an easy-going temperament to balance well with Minerva. A man with strong principles but an open, loving heart.

He had seen all of these things in Daniel over the years he'd spent time with their family. But now he could also see that Daniel also matched Minerva McGonagall will-for-will. He would not be persuaded or prevented…so he must be protected.

"How will I ever explain this to Minerva?" he wondered aloud.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Daniel insisted. "For now, let's hope she wakes up and gives you the chance."

.

.

_AN: My thoughts and prayers go out to all those who are suffering the effects of the COVID-19 pandemic. As I anticipated, it is taking me longer to write these chapters, while attempting to comply with isolation rules and homeschooling my four small kids. (I have a five-yr-old little guy who looks remarkably like little Hugh.) _

_I know some of you might be upset that I'm going against MM's wishes by having AD agree to smuggle Daniel into St. Mungo's, but really, if the situation were reversed, I think she'd move heaven and hell to be by his side, so why shouldn't he be allowed to insist upon being there when her condition is critical and, for all he knows, she may die? That's my take. Let me know if you agree/disagree. And let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter. Should we see a wedding, meet the families, some cool magical displays, some making out? If you want to see it, let me know!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Minerva McGonagall, sadly._

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

_(Summer 1989)_

"WHAAAAAT?!" Minerva winced in sympathy as Daniel flinched and held the phone about a foot away from his head. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ENGAGED?! TO WHOM?!" Daniel's mother did not sound pleased.

Minerva and Daniel had been making phone calls and letting family and friends (well, only a very few on Minerva's side) know about the engagement and upcoming wedding. The general sentiment seemed to be complete and utter astonishment.

Minerva did feel somewhat sheepish when forced to admit that she'd only known the man for a handful of weeks, but her joy managed to assuage her feelings very nicely…as did the man himself. _Talk about chemistry!_ She began to blush just thinking about it; they just could not seem to keep their hands off each other.

Each moment they spent together only made them hungry for more. After Lizzy's daughter, Sadie, had caught them making out for the third time, Lizzy had hinted that perhaps Minerva should move her things to Daniels house; however, they both knew she'd been teasing. Minerva's parents—particularly her strait-laced father—would not react well to the couple cohabitating before marriage.

So the couple had to put up with the embarrassment of being caught kissing, touching, and making out by every member of the family. Will had joked that they were living in one another's back pockets.

_At least we won't have to wait long._ Minerva thought as she gazed admiringly at the sparkling engagement ring on her slender ring finger.

Agents Peregrine and Picquery had been very helpful about explaining the fine points of the regulations, which had boiled down to the couple having to set a definite wedding date, no longer than six months after revealing the magical world. If the date were pushed too far back or the wedding were canceled, then Daniel would have to be obliviated.

Neither Daniel nor Minerva had wanted a big wedding—it being the second marriage for both of them, and mostly a secret on Minerva's side—so they'd decided on two weeks, to give their family members time to travel to the island. Then they'd obtain a marriage license from the local courthouse and have a quiet ceremony on the beach in front of Daniel's house.

"Minerva," Daniel had assured her when he'd knelt before her with the engagement ring, "I knew on our first date that I'd fall in love with you and marry you. I'd have asked you to be my wife without any of those regulations. All they've done is help speed up our timeline. And I'm not complaining at all, because it just means more of my life that I get to spend with my favorite person. I love you, Minerva McGonagall. Will you marry me, and let me spend the rest of my life living and loving with you?"

Minerva had knelt next to him in the warm sand and said, "Yes!" and "I love you too." between kisses and caresses.

The sound of Daniel setting the phone down brought Minerva out of her thoughts.

"Well, that went well, I think." He said happily.

"Well?" Minerva's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean," Daniel plopped down next to her on the couch. "They were surprised, but they'll get over that. And they're all coming to the wedding. And they'll all understand, as soon as they meet you, why I had to snatch you up!"

Then, to illustrate his point, he scooped her up, eliciting an undignified squeal from her. He sat her on his lap, pressing his lips to her neck and breathing in the scent of her hair, making her shiver.

_The sooner the better._ She thought with a moan as he kissed his way down her neck and laid them down on the couch.

.

.

"—nt' M'n'rva?" Liam said around a mouthful of chicken. The family and Minerva and Daniel were enjoying supper together.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Liam." Lizzy said, not for the first time, and Minerva smiled.

"Yes, Liam?" She said.

"Do I have to go to Ilvermorny for school?" the boy said, after swallowing. "Can't I go to Hogwarts, so you can be my teacher?"

Minerva smiled. "You know I would love to see you every day and spend time with you, Liam." Minerva had already had this discussion with Lizzy and Will. "However, at Ilvermorny you will meet friends and get to know your fellow wizards and witches who live nearby. It's important to be involved in your community."

The boy looked unconvinced.

"Besides," she added, "As my nieces and nephews (the children of my brothers) can attest, I couldn't be your 'Auntie Minerva' at Hogwarts. Our relationship would be quite different. You would have to call me 'Professor McGonagall,' and I would have to treat you just like my other students, in order to be fair. And you would soon find that I am very strict with my students."

"Strict?" Liam looked incredulous. "You?" This was a word he would never have applied to the woman who'd spent the summer reading to him, riding bikes with him, playing on the beach with him, and—recently—demonstrating amazing spells and charms for him.

"Must be losing my edge." Minerva commented dryly.

Lizzy snorted. "Liam, trust me, Auntie Minerva can be very strict. She used to babysit me, when I was your age, and she never let me get away with anything!"

"Minerva used to babysit you?" Liam said in surprise.

"I thought she was younger than you!" Sadie piped up.

"Witches age differently than non-magical folk, dears." Minerva explained, glancing at Daniel with a smirk.

He had been very surprised, when they had filled out the paperwork for the marriage license, to discover that Minerva was fully twelve years his senior. After they'd left the courthouse with their license, she'd explained to him why she looked so youthful.

"My little tabby is actually a cougar!" He'd laughed, and she'd elbowed him in the side.

"That's why you and your mother look so young!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I've always wondered why you and Aunt Isobel looked so young, and I just assumed it was genetics!"

"Well, you were right!" Minerva answered with a smile.

"Will Liam be like that?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes." Minerva answered. "Liam will age normally until he reaches physical maturity—about the age of seventeen—then he will age at about one half the rate of a non-magical person."

"So, I know it's totally taboo for a man to ask a woman this," Will said, "but how old are you, Minerva?"

"I'm fifty-three." She smiled.

"You're OLD!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Sadie!" Lizzy admonished, but Minerva only laughed good-naturedly.

"Old enough to have been your mother's babysitter." She winked.

"Geez, Minerva!" Will said. "I thought you were in your mid-thirties!"

"Thank you." She said.

"Wait!" Will said, "So that guy Albus—the one who looks like Merlin—he looks pretty old! How old is he?"

"He's one hundred and eight." She answered.

"Whoah!" Will said.

"Wait," Lizzy said, "A hundred and eight?"

Minerva nodded.

"So do wizards and witches live much longer than regular people?"

"They can do." Minerva answered. "Some live to over one hundred and sixty, though that is rather rare."

"A hundred and sixty?!" Sadie shrieked.

"Holy cow!" Liam exclaimed.

"Indeed." Minerva smiled again.

"If you're a witch," Sadie piped up, "do you ride on a broom?"

"Sadie, that's silly!" Lizzy said.

"Not silly at all!" Minerva exclaimed. "I love to fly!"

"What?" Daniel gasped. "That's a real thing?"

"Absolutely!" Minerva chuckled. "Though the racing brooms we ride don't really look like a broom you'd sweep the floor with. They're sleek and very fast, and we play a sport called quidditch on them."

"Quidditch?" Liam said.

"Yes, quidditch!" She answered. "It's the greatest sport in the world! It's fast, and dangerous, and requires a lot of skill—and it's almost as fun to watch as it is to play!"

"Do you play, Auntie Minerva?" Liam asked with awe.

"I used to. An injury in my seventh year rather put paid to my quidditch aspirations, but I'll play a friendly pick-up game now and then, and I love to cheer on my Gryffindors in the school tournament."

"I love magic!" Liam beamed.

"So do I." Minerva ruffled his hair.

"Minerva," Daniel said with a sly smile, "Show Will and Lizzy the charm to make the dishes wash themselves."

"What?!" Lizzy said, as Minerva waved her wand, and they all watched in wonderment as the dishes flew through the air and began to wash themselves in a sink suddenly full of hot, soapy water. "You have been holding out on me, Minerva McGonagall!"

.

.

.

_AN: Thank you, SchaMG and Spin84, for your helpful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I hope you're all coping during this very strange time._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish!_

_AN: Thank you to SchaMG, Spin84, and joaniefan for the encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy this next little bit._

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 20**

_(Summer 1996)_

Minerva felt a great weight on her chest. Her breaths were shallow, slow, and painful. Everything was dark, and the sounds around her sounded like she was hearing them through water. She couldn't make them out. Just when she'd feel like she might be able to move or understand or take a deep breath, everything would go blank and black again.

She didn't know how long she'd been in this limbo. Days? Weeks? Time was as impossible to grasp as the distant, watery voices around her. Where was she? When was she?

Finally, there was a vague, reddish glow in the distance. She tried to move towards it, but she couldn't seem to catch her breath. The weight on her chest was so heavy.

She struggled until the reddish glow surrounded her, and she could just discern the voice. Her father's voice.

"Minerva, please wake up. I miss you. The kids miss you. I love you so much. I can't live without you."

"Daniel," Her mother's voice said, "Perhaps you should have a rest? Get something to eat or take a nap?"

"No!" Robert McGonagall's voice sounded anguished. "I'm not leaving her."

Minerva vaguely registered a strong hand holding her own.

"Daniel," her mother's voice spoke again. _Why is she calling Father 'Daniel'? _Minerva wondered.

"It won't do Minerva—or the children, for that matter—any good if you make yourself ill." Isobel McGonagall's voice coaxed. "Please rest. I'll stay with her."

"I—" his voice cracked with emotion. "—I can't rest until I know that she knows that I'm here."

She felt lips kiss the back of her hand.

"Emmie, please…"

_It's Daniel! _She suddenly knew. _Daniel is…using my father's voice?_

She focused all of her strength to squeeze the hand clutching hers. She managed a weak clench.

"Emmie!" Her father's voice, but with Daniel's cadence, exclaimed. "Can you hear me?"

She focused and squeeze his hand again.

"She's waking up!"

She felt his lips on her forehead, then on her cheek, then by her ear.

"It's me, Emmie." He whispered. "It's Daniel. I'm here, my love."

"Thank Heaven!" Her mother's voice came through. "I'll get the healer!"

Minerva heard her mother's footsteps receding, and she struggled to speak.

"Dan—" then she moaned with pain as fire seemed to shoot through her chest. The weight felt so heavy.

"Don't worry, love." He spoke quietly, close to her ear. "Albus and I worked it all out with your parents. Albus gave me Polyjuice potion so I could pose as your dad. It's brilliant! Your dad's a muggle, so nobody would expect me to use magic or know my way around here. I'm in no danger, and the kids are with Will and Lizzy, and you don't need to worry about anything. Just rest up and focus on your recovery, love. And I'll be here with you—"

He stopped speaking when the door opened, and Minerva could hear several sets of footsteps entering the room.

"Welcome, back, Professor McGonagall!" a cheerful voice said. "Do you think you could open your eyes for me?"

Minerva could sense someone leaning over her and tried to open her eyes. She managed a crack, but the light stabbed painfully, and she shut them again quickly.

"Hmmm…too bright. My apologies." The voice said. "Alright, Professor, I've lowered the shades and turned the lights down. Let's try again, please."

Minerva cracked her eyelids open again and saw the cheerful face of a woman in medical robes smiling down at her.

"Well, done, Professor!" The woman lit her wand and waved the light back and forth before Minerva's eyes. Then she began a complex pattern of diagnostic spells while she spoke with Minerva.

"I must say, you are quite the impressive witch, Professor! It's a miracle that you were able to survive four stunners right to the chest! It's a testament to your considerable power that your heart didn't give out! And the impact of your fall did considerable damage as well. You shattered your left hip, cracked your tail bone, fractured three vertebrae, and you have a concussion."

She continued to examine Minerva as she spoke, "We were able to mend the broken bones, though they will be a bit tender, and you'll need to walk with a cane for a few weeks. You were in a worrisome coma for a few days, and we're relieved to see you've come out of it. Do you have any pain? Headache, perhaps?"

Minerva licked her lips, attempting to answer the question. Her mother jumped up and conjured a cup, which she filled with water, and a straw.

"Only small sips until we can be sure you'll keep it down." The Healer said, and Minerva sipped carefully.

"Headache?" the healer prompted again.

"Yes." Minerva managed, her voice dry and reedy.

"That's to be expected with a concussion. We'll get you a pain potion. Any other pain—hip, back, chest?"

"Yes." Minerva said again.

"Trouble breathing?" the healer asked.

"Yes." Minerva admitted. "My chest feels very heavy, and it burns."

"I'm afraid that's a product of the stunners." The healer sighed. "You'll have some scarring there." She said, as she reached down and lifted the blanket and sheet covering Minerva's chest. Minerva realized that she was naked beneath the sheet, but after having given birth to two babies, she no longer felt much concern for her modesty in front of healers.

When she looked at her chest, she could see four angry, red scars, each about the size of a galleon, sprayed across her chest like a starburst.

"The scars will eventually fade." The healer said consolingly. "It may take a while for you to regain your stamina; however, there is no reason to believe that you will not make a full recovery, Professor."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you, Healer…it's Choudhary, isn't it? Ravenclaw, if I remember correctly?"

The healer beamed at her. "It's Sinha now—I've remarried. And, yes, you are correct. I was in Ravenclaw. Class of '72. You have a great memory, Professor, not that I'm surprised. I've always wondered how is it that you weren't a Ravenclaw yourself?"

Minerva let out a weak chuckle, and her Isobel McGonagall spoke. "She was a hat-stall. After five and a half minutes, the sorting hat finally decided upon Gryffindor over Ravenclaw—though it was close." The pride was evident in her mother's voice.

"Ah!" the healer said. "That explains it!"

The door opened, and a junior healer came in with a tray of potions. Healer Sinha explained what each potion was and its purpose before dosing Minerva with them. Minerva, for her part, took them all meekly.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised, Professor." Healer Sinha smiled. "I had heard that you could be…intractable…when it came to the infirmary."

"Well, no offense, Healer Sinha," Minerva grimaced as she swallowed the last potion, which was bright green and smoking unappealingly, "but I really want to get out of here!"

The healer laughed, as did Daniel and Minerva's mother.

"Well, I don't blame you! Keep taking your potions and we'll let you have some broth tonight, and we'll get you out of bed to try walking tomorrow. If you continue to progress normally, we'll get you out of here in a few days."

Minerva nodded but couldn't help saying, "Perhaps even two days?"

The healer laughed. "You are an exceptional witch, but I'm not making any promises."

She gestured across the bed. "At least you have your parents with you." She said cheerily, "I was delighted to meet the people who brought up the Great Minerva McGonagall!"

Daniel gave Minerva a wry smirk—which looked very strange upon her stern father's face—and Minerva snorted with laughter, then winced at the burning in her chest.

Healer Sinha noticed. "Take it easy, Professor. That pain potion should be kicking in any moment now, so you can get some sleep, and your parents can get some food and some rest too. I'll be back to check on you soon."

They all thanked her, and the healer left the room.

When they were alone, Minerva looked at Daniel and her mother and said, "While I will admit that I am very happy to see you," she said, her voice beginning to slur as the potion took effect, "As soon as I can walk, I am still going to murder Albus."

.

.

.

_AN: The Polyjuice potion was my husband's idea. I've been making him read my story, and he's come up with some very fun ideas for me. _

_I hope you're all doing well through the craziness of this corona virus pandemic. Strange times that we live in. _

_Please review! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. _

_AN: Thank you to Spin84, SchaMG, and joaniefan for the lovely reviews!_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 21**

_(Summer 1989)_

Minerva was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Daniel's family were about to arrive, and she was watching for them out of the front window.

She'd never had to deal with in-laws. Although she had been married previously, Elphinstone had been so much older than she that his parents had already been deceased when Minerva had finally consented to the marriage.

_What if they don't like me?_ She fretted. Her mother had always warned her that when you married someone, you married their family too. At least Daniel's family didn't live nearby. They wouldn't be able to just drop by on a regular basis.

Because cars were not allowed on the island, Daniel had picked his family up from the ferry in a golf cart. He'd been talking non-stop about Minerva all the way across the island, telling his parents about her. His brother, Jimmy, with his wife and teenaged daughter, were following behind in a second golf cart they'd rented.

When they pulled up to the house, Minerva walked down the steps to meet them. The family all stopped and watched her descend the steps, her tall, lithe frame perfectly accentuated by a flowing white sundress. Her long, black hair was down, gleaming in the sunshine, and she had a shy smile on her regal face.

"Holy cow, Daniel!" Jimmy whispered. "No wonder she's named after a goddess!"

The whisper wasn't loud, but Minerva's sensitive hearing picked it up, and she blushed becomingly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jamison," Minerva extended her hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I love your accent!" Jimmy's daughter gushed, and they all nodded.

"Told you!" Daniel said, winking at her.

Daniel's mother stepped inside of Minerva's outstretched hand and embraced her. "We're going to be family now, so we might as well be huggy right off! And call us Frank and Debbie." she said with a smile.

Minerva patted her future mother-in-law somewhat awkwardly. She was unaccustomed to physical affection with perfect strangers—even if they were about to be family. She forced herself to submit to hugs from each member of the family, then helped them to carry their luggage into the house.

"We really could have rented another house, but Daniel insisted that we stay here." Debbie said apologetically when Minerva brought a bag into her bedroom.

"Please, Mrs—I mean Debbie," Minerva said, "You've just dropped everything and traveled so far at the last minute, I agree completely with Daniel. You should stay here! There's plenty of room."

"But Daniel's giving us his bedroom, and Jimmy and Lauren are in the spare room and Caitlyn in the small room." Debbie said worriedly.

"Yes," Minerva answered. "Daniel's going to be sleeping on the fold-out couch in the den. He doesn't mind at all."

"But…aren't you staying with him?" She asked, hesitantly, "I mean—I don't want to pry, but I just assumed…"

"I'm staying at my cousin's house next door," Minerva smiled.

"Yes, Daniel told me how you two met." Debbie said.

_Or at least a version of it._ Minerva thought to herself.

"But, well…you're engaged…" Debbie trailed off, blushing. "Not that I really want to think much about _that_. I mean, he's my son…"

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle. "Not to worry, Mrs—Debbie," she grinned conspiratorially, "My father is a Scot and a Presbyterian minister." She paused, letting the implications sink in.

"Ohhhhh." Debbie said, her eyes widening.

"My parents and my brothers will be arriving tomorrow, so we decided that it would be better for Daniel's…personal health…if we stayed in separate rooms—indeed, in separate houses—until after the wedding." She finished with a smile.

"Goddess of wisdom, indeed!" Daniel said from where he'd been listening in the doorway.

Minerva rolled her eyes at him but chuckled.

.

.

After getting everyone settled, they took the golf carts back across the small island to have dinner in one of the bistros by the harbor.

Minerva could tell that Daniel's family was not trying to interrogate her, but they were understandably curious about the woman who'd so quickly captured Daniel's heart—and who was about to join their family.

"So, Minerva," Daniel's father, Frank, said from across the table, "Daniel said this will be the second marriage for both of you."

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Are you divorced?" Jimmy asked.

"No," she replied, eyes downcast. It still pained her to speak about Elphinstone. "I was widowed. Three years ago." Daniel reached for her hand under the table and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm so sorry!" Jimmy said, looking embarrassed.

"That's quite alright." Minerva gave him an understanding smile. "You couldn't have known."

"So, Daniel," Lauren said, clearly trying to change the subject, "Jimmy told us you got yourself a cat!"

Minerva, who'd just taken a calming sip of water, sputtered and coughed while Daniel smirked at her and patted her back.

"Yes, but she's very shy." Daniel chuckled. "You probably won't see much of her."

"She really only likes Daniel." Minerva added, clearing her throat again.

.

.

After the family had driven the golf carts back to the beach houses, Daniel and Minerva took a moonlit stroll along the beach. They walked hand-in-hand for a while, happy to be alone together. Then he put an arm around her shoulder and she put hers around his waist while they strolled.

They stopped to watch the moonlight dancing on the waves, and Minerva breathed in the sea air and released a contented sigh.

"Happy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm." She agreed and turned to kiss his lips.

He returned the kiss with an enthusiastic moan and pulled her body tight against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand sliding into his hair, the other clutching his shoulders.

The kiss deepened, their tongues gently exploring. Minerva ached with longing and pressed her breasts tight to Daniel's chest. He moaned again and rocked his hips into hers, letting her feel his arousal.

She rocked her hips back into his, desperate to feel more of him. She struggled for air and broke off the kiss with a gasp, leaning her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," his breath was quick and shaky, and she could feel his heart pounding against her breasts. "I got a bit carried away there."

"Me too!" she said, breathing hard through her own desire.

"I love you." He said, running his hand softly down her hair. "And I want you."

"Believe me, Mr. Jamison," she said a rueful smile on her face, "The feeling is entirely mutual."

"Just a few more days…" he sighed.

"I'm very much looking forward to it." She whispered.

"Me too," he said, letting his hand slide down to caress her soft behind.

"I can tell." She grinned and kissed his lips once more. "We'd better head back. It's getting late, and my family will be arriving early tomorrow morning."

"Okay." He said, patting her behind appreciatively once more, then turning them to walk back to the houses.

.

.

_AN: How was it? This was my first time writing a scene like the one above, and I was a bit nervous about it. Thoughts?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_AN: Thank you, those of you who've sent lovely reviews! They're very encouraging! _

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 22**

_(Summer 1996)_

Albus Dumbledore sighed, steeled himself, then knocked on the door to Minerva McGonagall's room in St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Albus!" Daniel—disguised by Polyjuice potion to look like Minerva's father, Robert McGonagall—smiled and drew him into the room.

"You know, darling," Minerva's mother, Isobel, whispered to her from where she was seated at her bedside, "I'm starting to get used to your father with a cheerful disposition and a ready smile. I'm afraid it's going to be rather strange to go back to the very serious and stern-faced version of your father that I'm actually married to."

"Ha—oh!" Minerva clutched at her chest. "Don't make me laugh, mother!"

"Isobel," Dumbledore bowed over her hand. "Lovely to see you again."

"And you." Isobel replied with a smile and a slight blush at his gallantry.

"Minerva, my dear," Dumbledore took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't 'my dear' me, Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva hissed. "What were you thinking enabling Daniel to come here?!"

"Now, wait, Emmie." Daniel stepped over to the other side of the bed and taking her hand. "You know I insisted on coming. It was the right thing to do, for both of us. We both needed for me to be here. At your side. Where I belong."

He kissed her forehead, and she acquiesced with a sigh.

Dumbledore smiled his thanks at Daniel then turned to Minerva.

"How is your recovery progressing?"

"As well as can be expected," she grumbled, "Though I wish we could speed things up. You know how I feel about hospitals, Albus."

"Indeed, I do, my dear." He smiled, but Minerva noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes, and the ever-present twinkle was gone.

"Albus…" she said, suddenly suspicious. "What has happened? Has that terrible woman sacked someone else? Set out another ridiculously tyrannical decree?"

"No, my dear," Albus assured her while conjuring a comfortable chintz armchair beside her bed. "In fact, Dolores Umbridge has been spending some well-deserved time in the Forbidden Forest."

"I beg your pardon?" The idea was so bizarre that Minerva couldn't be sure she'd heard him correctly. "In the forest?"

"Yes," the twinkle momentarily returned to Dumbledore's eyes. "With the centaurs."

Minerva's jaw dropped. "Albus, what are you saying? The woman is utterly and completely prejudiced. Why would she—"

"I'm told," Dumbledore continued with amusement, "That she was quite swept off her feet!"

"Obviously, I'm missing some key details." Minerva mused. Then another thought occurred to her.

"Albus, you shouldn't be sneaking in here! What if someone sees you and alerts the ministry?"

"Not to worry!" he assured her. "I've been cleared of all charges and reinstated as Headmaster."

"What? How?" she was confused, she didn't feel well, and her patience was very low.

"Albus, kindly tell me what has been going on before I decide to crawl out of this bed and go searching for answers myself!" she insisted.

Daniel placed a large, calming hand on her shoulder, and she slowly steadied her painful breathing.

"Minerva, I will do my best to inform you about what has happened in the past several hours," Dumbledore reached for her hand again. "But you must, in turn, do your best to remain calm and not to overexcite yourself. We don't want any set-backs to your recovery. I want my Deputy and Transfiguration Mistress back at Hogwarts, and I'm sure your family wants you back at home."

Minerva was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Agreed." Her voice trembled. "But first, Albus, just tell me. Is Harry alright? Are the students alright?"

"They are…" Dumbledore hesitated. "…physically sound, for the most part. No irreparable damage done."

He sighed. "Emotionally, however…they'll need some time to heal—especially Harry."

He looked down at her hand resting in his, remembering Harry's anger and grief and the destruction of his office. He felt keenly the responsibility for his mistakes.

Minerva saw a tear slide slowly down his cheek and disappear into his beard.

"Albus," she whispered. "Please, tell me!"

He let out a shaky sigh and finally let his eyes meet hers.

"Sirius Black is dead."

.

.

_AN: Sorry if there are errors. My two youngest kids are literally hanging on me while I'm trying to proofread and post this. *sigh*_

_Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money on this little side-story I just daydreamed up._

_Thank you, Spin84, Pexchiee, susanweese, and Natto'n'aliens for your encouraging reviews!_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 23**

_(Summer 1989)_

Minerva stepped forward to help her mother and father up off the ground. Robert and Isobel McGonagall had landed in a heap on the far side of Will and Lizzy's house, along with a dozen or so other members of Minerva's family. The only one who'd managed to avoid becoming tangled in the heap of humanity was Albus Dumbledore, who had just banished the old length of rope he'd charmed as a portkey.

"Thank you, dearest." Minerva's mother embraced her happily. "It's so lovely to see you! I can't wait to meet my new son-in-law!"

"Thank you for coming, Mother." Minerva smiled then moved to kiss her father's cheek.

"Thank you for coming, Father."

Robert McGonagall, looking a little dazed in the dim light, ruefully rubbed his backside. "I thought a port key would have something to do with a ship."

"You must admit that it's much faster, though, Father!" Malcolm McGonagall laughed as he stepped forward and swept Minerva into a crushing hug.

By the time Minerva had greeted her parents, Dumbledore, her brothers, her sisters-in-law, and her nieces and nephews, the sun had risen, and they all trooped into Lizzy and Will's house for some breakfast—which would feel like lunch to those newly arrived from Scotland.

Amidst all of the happy noise and the joyful chaos, only Minerva's enhanced animagus hearing perceived the knock at the front door. She slipped out the door and into Daniel's arms.

"Is it too late to elope?" She whispered into his neck.

Daniel laughed and then kissed her softly. "We'd still have to face them all eventually, and I'd rather do it without having offended all of my future in-laws first!"

She chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, but stopped short when she heard a discreet cough. She turned her head to see her parents standing in the doorway.

"You must be Daniel." Her mother offered her hand. "I'm Minerva's mother, Isobel, and this is Robert, Minerva's father." She gestured to her husband, who was demonstrating where Minerva had obtained her legendary eyebrows-furrowed-lips-thinned-don't-mess-with-me glare.

Minerva glanced anxiously at Daniel, who seemed unphased. He simply smiled while he shook her mother's hand and offered his hand to her father and said, "I see where Minerva gets her…looks."

Robert McGonagall was so surprised that he quite forgot to look severe, and Isobel's delighted chuckles were drowned out by guffaws of laughter from Malcolm and Robbie, who'd been standing behind their parents.

"I see why you fell for this one!" Robbie said.

"He's going to fit right in!" Malcolm said and reached between his parents to drag Daniel into the house.

.

.

The night before the wedding found the McGonagalls and the Jamisons having dinner on the beach. The August night was sultry, but the breeze coming over the water was welcome and cool. Minerva looked around at her family—both current and future—and felt happier and more contented than she could ever remember feeling before.

Daniel, Jimmy, Will, Robbie, and Malcolm were gathered around the grill, debating the best methods for barbeque.

The teenagers were entertaining the smaller children, building elaborate sandcastles.

Dumbledore, Robert, and Daniel's father, Frank, were talking about fishing. It amazed Minerva how long men could talk about fishing. She'd been back and forth to their chairs to offer them drinks and food several times, and their topic of conversation had never varied.

"Are they still talking about fishing?" Isobel asked her, when Minerva sat down in her chair in a semi-circle with her mother, Lizzy, Daniel's mother, Debbie, and his sister-in-law, Lauren, and Robbie's wife, Becca, and Malcolm's wife, Sara.

"It seems as though men can talk about one topic all night long, while women can discuss 'shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings' and everything else under the sun in the same amount of time!" Debbie commented.

Minerva smiled at the woman who would become her mother-in-law the next day. All of her anxiety about in-laws and inter-family relations had been swept away. The McGonagalls and the Jamisons had instantly taken to each other…rather like Minerva and Daniel had.

Minerva glanced at Daniel and gave a happy sigh. Isobel, watching her out of the corner of her eye, did too. It had been so long since she'd seen Minerva truly happy. Seeing her firstborn, her baby girl, so happy and contented was like a balm to her soul. _Besides,_ she thought to herself, _hopefully I'll get some more grandchildren soon!_

.

.

In the golden light of the setting sun, Minerva stepped carefully down the wooden stairs of Will and Lizzy's back deck and onto the beach. She glided through the soft sand to where Daniel was waiting with his hand outstretched to her and a star-struck smile on his face.

"You look so beautiful, Emmie!" he whispered as she took his hand.

Minerva's gown was white, gauzy, and swept down her slim figure in a way that was elegant and captivating—like the woman herself. The neckline was not low cut, but was wide and just slightly off the shoulder, displaying her lovely throat and collar bones. The bodice was fitted through the bust and down to her trim waist, but then free-flowing down her long legs to brush the tops of her feet with their sparkling beaded trim.

She was barefoot, wore no veil, and had left her long black hair down, swaying like her gown in the ocean breeze. In one hand she carried a simple bunch of purple crested iris flowers from Lizzy's garden. Tears of joy sparkled in her eyes as she took Daniel's hand and they stepped into the circle of their two families, standing around them with smiling faces and clasped hands.

Inside that loving circle, Robert McGonagall married Minerva and Daniel to one another, reminding them of their promises and duties while they exchanged rings, clasped hands, and gazed into one another's eyes.

When he told Daniel he could kiss his bride, Robert was a little shocked as his usually reserved daughter threw herself into Daniel's arms and kissed him so long and with so much enthusiasm that the family began to whistle and cheer.

"Hey! Hey! Save some for the honeymoon!" Jimmy joked. And everyone laughed at Daniel and Minerva's flushed and joyful faces.

.

.

.

_AN: I debated about having Pimona &/or Poppy come too, but I decided that MM's large family was enough, especially considering Will and Lizzy hosting everyone. Her friends will just have to throw her a little bridal shower later! _😉

_Suggestions please: where should they go on their honeymoon? They already live at the beach, so let's not send them to a beach, okay?_

_I hope you're all doing well on COVID-19 lockdown. Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this little side-story I've dreamed up. I'm not making any money on it. I'm paid in reviews—so thank you so much to those who have reviewed! _

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 24**

_(Summer 1996)_

Minerva shut the door to her quarters, took off her pointy hat, and breathed a sigh. The term was over. The students had all gone home, and she was about to go home too. There would be meetings and work to do over the summer. Meetings and work for the Order, meetings and work for Hogwarts, letters to send, muggle-born students to visit, so many tasks….

She would be busier than ever. Trying to provide security and structure and knowledge, whilst trying to protect and defend all that was innocent and good. It would require so much strength, so much energy and dedication and—as Moody would say—constant vigilance. She would do whatever she had to do.

Yet she was so tired. Though the healers had professed amazement at the rapidity of her recovery, to Minerva it had felt frustratingly slow and painful. And hearing about the raid at the ministry and Sirius Black's death had set her back, mentally and emotionally.

He'd been her student. He'd been brilliant, charming, and extremely infuriating. She'd known his home life was terrible and had tried to act in the role of a parent—but he'd frustrated her efforts by insisting on flirting with her at every opportunity.

Sirius's tenure at Hogwarts had been when Minerva had taken to always styling her hair up in a tight bun and wearing very conservative, dark robes; though he'd been undeterred. Annoyingly, he'd noticed her efforts and remarked—loudly and during dinner in the great hall—that her "new style" did not sufficiently disguise her attractiveness enough to put him off from his "true love." She'd given him a week of detention, but he seemed unphased.

Despite the immature antics of Sirius and his fellow marauders, she'd come to genuinely like all four of them when they'd grown into mature adults. She'd forgiven their youthful indiscretions—reminding herself how much she hoped that anyone who'd known her in her youth would forgive hers.

Minerva had been dismayed when she'd thought that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. When she'd discovered, over a decade later, that he'd been innocent, she'd anxiously asked his forgiveness at the first opportunity. He had frankly forgiven her and insisted on a hug and a kiss as reparation. She'd been so relieved at his good-natured forgiveness that she'd laughed, pecked him on the lips and embraced him—then shoved him away with an indignant glare when he'd run his hand down her back to her arse.

He'd just laughed and said, "Can't blame a man for trying!"

"Oh, yes, I can!" she'd retorted.

"You've still got it, by the way." He'd winked, and she'd rolled her eyes and huffed, but had been secretly relieved to see that some of his old jovial nature had survived the dementors of Azkaban.

And now, after all he had suffered and overcome, Sirius Black was gone. And Harry Potter had lost another person who was dear to him. Thinking of it made her want to weep.

_No, _she told herself, _no tears right now. Time to go home_. She hadn't seen her babies for three weeks, and she needed to hold them tight.

Minerva looked around the room. Everything was in its place. She strode to the safe, hidden behind the bookshelf, and extracted the portkey. She closed the safe, double checked that her wand was secure in its holster, picked up the portkey and her walking stick and said "_familius_." There was a familiar tug at her navel, and Minerva McGonagall disappeared.

.

.

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" Hugh exclaimed before burying his face into Minerva's tummy and wrapping his arms tightly around her hips.

"I missed you too, my little lad." Minerva smiled, her voice shaking with emotion as she combed her fingers through his sand-colored curls.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Anna bounced around her with glee.

"Let Mommy sit down, Anna," Daniel said, scooping her up in one arm and helping Minerva lower herself to the couch with the other. "And then she can hold you."

When Minerva was seated and had propped her walking stick to the side, she held her arms up for Anna. Daniel placed her on Minerva's lap and she squeezed the tiny girl tightly in her arms, while Anna's soft, dimpled arms squeezed her just as tightly around her neck.

"I missed you, baby girl." Minerva sighed and breathed in Anna's baby scent through her dark ringlets and kissed her soft cheeks and neck with delight.

Hugh climbed up next to her, and Minerva kissed his rosy cheeks and savored his hugs and cuddles. Oh, how she had missed her babies! And, oh, how she longed to always keep them safe and happy!

She couldn't help but think again about Sirius…and James and Lily…and Cedric…and so many other students, friends, and loved ones she'd been unable to protect. And Harry. He'd be in more danger than ever now—as would they all.

She held her babies closer, tighter, until her chest burned, until Anna complained "Mommy, too tight!"

"I'm sorry, lovie." She said, slackening her grip.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Hugh asked, and she realized that she was. Hot tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Oh," she smiled softly at him. "Not all tears are because of pain or sadness, sweet boy. Sometimes we cry tears of joy or relief too. And I'm overjoyed to see my two sweet babies again! I missed you both so much!"

There was a knock, then the front door opened, and Lizzy's voice said, "Anybody home?"

"We're in the living room!" Daniel called.

Lizzy came in, a basket of food in her arms. She set it down and rushed over to the sofa to hug Minerva.

"I'm so relieved that you're alright!" She said.

"Thank you for taking care of my children, Lizzy!" Minerva hugged her back. "I don't know what we'd do without you!"

Will and Liam, now a lanky 14-year-old, and Sadie, now 11, had also come into the room, their arms laden with food.

Will kissed Minerva's cheek and said, "Welcome back! We missed you!"

"Especially me!" Liam grinned. "I haven't had anyone to take me flying!"

"I'm afraid I won't be on a broom for a while, Liam." Minerva grimaced.

"Oh, well." He said. "I guess you can help me with my transfiguration summer homework."

Will snorted. "Gee, thanks, Liam! Just what Minerva wants to be doing!"

"It's alright, Liam." Minerva smiled, knowing that the boy really just wanted to spend some quality time with her. "I'd be happy to help you. And I'm sure we can think of plenty of things to do together over the summer."

Liam nodded, relieved that she seemed to understand.

Sadie hugged her and said, "And I'm almost old enough to babysit by myself, and I'm taking a course in first aid and CPR, so you and Uncle Daniel can go on double dates with Mom and Dad!"

"How lovely!" Minerva smiled. "I was meaning to talk to you about being a mother's helper this summer, so I can still spend time with the children while I'm recuperating."

"Really?!" Sadie exclaimed.

"If it's alright with your parents."

"That would be awesome!" Sadie squealed. "I'd be getting so much experience!"

"Sounds like a win-win to me!" Lizzy said. "But right now, we're going to go set up dinner while Minerva sits here and cuddles with her family." And she picked up her basket of food and ushered her family into the kitchen.

Daniel scooped Hugh up and sat on the couch with his arm around Minerva's shoulders. Anna was still on Minerva's lap, and giggled when Minerva leaned into Daniel's side and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mommy, you're kissing Daddy just like the princess in my book!" she giggled.

"That's because Daddy is my Prince Charming!" Minerva replied.

"Are we going to live happily ever after?" Hugh asked.

"Oh, yes!" Daniel smiled down at his children and looked into his wife's eyes. "Aren't we, Emmie?"

"Yes, my love, together." She smiled. Then the two small children giggled again while their parents hugged them close and kissed over their heads.

.

.

Later that night, Daniel helped Minerva into bed then pulled her into his arms, spooning her back to his chest. He burrowed his nose into her hair and softly kissed the nape of her neck, sending a thrill down her spine.

They cuddled comfortably together for a few minutes, just enjoying the familiar comfort of being together.

Daniel could sense that Minerva was contemplative.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said.

"I was just thinking about our honeymoon." She said, her voice slow and sleepy.

"Oh!" Daniel said. "Which part, specifically?" He asked and brought his hand up from her hip to cup her breast.

She chuckled and said, "The part where we got to the cabin late at night and didn't realize how close it was to the neighboring cabin, nor how thin the cabin walls were, nor how well sound could carry in the clear, mountain air."

Daniel started laughing too. "We were pretty hot and heavy, weren't we?"

She brought one of her hands up to cover her eyes. "I still blush when I remember us, lying there…in the afterglow…"

"…after all those weeks and weeks of sexual tension…" Daniel grinned

"Weeks of foreplay, you mean."

"Mmmm." He gave her breast an answering squeeze.

"We were so…"

"Loud?" he offered.

"Yes!" she admitted.

"And then…" he prompted.

"And then, we could hear the people in the next cabin over…" she moaned in embarrassment.

"…whispering." Daniel finished.

"Whispering!" She said, the mortification clear in her voice. "We could hear them whispering, Daniel! I still can't believe it!"

"I can't believe you're still embarrassed about it!" he laughed. "All these years later!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be if we hadn't run into them the next morning and been forced to introduce ourselves!" Minerva replied, turning onto her other side to face him. "That was the first time I was introduced to someone as your wife, and all the while we were all thinking about what they'd heard us _doing_ the night before!"

Daniel was laughing harder now. "And you've never forgotten to cast a silencing charm since!"

"Indeed!" she agreed, laughing now too.

"And have you cast one tonight?" he asked, stroking her from hip to breast again.

"Indeed." She gazed lovingly at him and pulled him in to welcome her home properly.

.

.

.

_AN: I think this is the last chapter of "A Separate Life." I may do a sequel or a few one-shots, but we'll see. Things are so crazy with this COVID-19 pandemic that I don't get any time to write. It was really difficult to carve out the time to finish this story, but I didn't want to leave it hanging._

_I hope I'll get to pick it up again someday. I'd love ideas for their future or scenarios that you'd like to see. _

_And please review and let me know if you enjoyed this story!_

_Thank you for reading! Health and happiness to you all!_


End file.
